Vampire Hope
by DarkBluQueen
Summary: Fanfic baseada na fanfic Vampire Hearts de Aredhel Atreides como homenagem . O mundo é dividido entre dois governos, o humano e o vampiro. Após uma profecia, os vampiros descobrem que existem "consortes", mulheres de linhagem sanguínea unica e que podem gerar bebês vampiros, o que o maior desejo de qualquer vampiro. Mas será que elas irão aceitar este papel?
1. Chapter 1

Atenção: Esses personagens (os lordes) não me pertencem, e sim a Kurumada Masami;

Essa história é BASEADA em uma história feita pela autora Aredhel Atreides que também publica neste site. Dedico esta FHC a ela como uma homenagem ao seu trabalho, que admiro tanto. E por ela nunca mais ter dado continuidade a sua história foi que resolvi escrever essa. E caso ela se sinta ofendida, eu retirarei a história, mas só a pedido dela.

Essa é a minha primeira fic, então por favor, aproveitem e devagar nas reviews.

Obrigado.

* * *

Vampire Hope

Prólogo

O mundo é dividido entre duas raças, os humanos e os vampiros. Como era de se esperar, com o aumento da população vampira começaram as guerras. Durante anos a terra foi assolada por guerras e revoltas e durante todo este tempo os vampiros estiveram com a vantagem.

Paz só foi possível após a criação de um sangue sintético que poderia alimentar e satisfazer a população de vampiros.

Um acordo foi feito. A Europa teria um governo vampiro, enquanto o resto do mundo seria governado por humanos. O mundo então foi reconstruído.

A Europa, sob o comando de catorze lordes vampiros, prosperou rapidamente e atingiu o nível de potencia global. Visto que os investidores mais ricos eram da raça vampírica, os governos humanos abriram laços de comércio com a Europa para melhorar sua economia.

Durante séculos as relações entre vampiros e humano prosperaram, porém surgiram rebeldes, de ambas as raças, que se opunham a ambos os governos. Os lordes Europeus cobravam medidas de segurança dos governos humanos e estes cobravam vigilância da parte dos Lordes.

Diplomacia entre os dois governos ficou difícil e os Lordes ameaçavam fechar as portas do comércio para certos países. O mundo se via a beira de uma nova guerra.

Isso até uma vampiresa milenar ter uma visão. Algo que mudaria o rumo da possível guerra.

* * *

Ei aí galera, essa é só a entrada. Começa a ficar bom lá pelo quarto ou quinto capítulo (é quando rola a pimentinha), então deem uma olhada.


	2. Chapter 2

Atenção: Esses personagens (os lordes) não me pertencem, e sim a Kurumada Masami;

Essa história é BASEADA em uma história feita pela autora Aredhel Atreides que também publica neste site. Dedico esta FHC a ela como uma homenagem ao seu trabalho, que admiro tanto. E por ela nunca mais ter dado continuidade a sua história foi que resolvi escrever essa. E caso ela se sinta ofendida, eu retirarei a história, mas só a pedido dela.

Capitulo 1

Berna, Suíça

Era uma noite extremamente importante em Berna, uma vez que os catorze Lordes estariam reunidos para uma importante reunião de emergência. O esquema de segurança envolta do palácio federal da suíça era massivo, nenhuma ameaça poderia se aproximar dos Lordes.

Lá dentro os anciões se preparavam para a reunião. O conselho de Lordes era quem governava a Europa, mas a raça vampira tinha os anciões como sua monarquia. Então a presença deles neste momento era de extrema importância.

Olhando pela janela para o aglomerado de repórteres e pessoas na entrada do palácio, estava o líder dos anciões, Cardinale. Essa noite iria mudar o rumo da história, um tesouro de extremo valor havia sido descoberto, e assim que os lordes soubessem da existência desde tesouro, fariam de tudo para tê-lo.

- Sua Alteza? – Cardinale foi interrompido por um servente

- Pois não?

- Os lordes já estão todos reunidos e esperam a sua chegada.

- Estou a caminho, avise aos demais do começo da reunião. – disse enquanto caminhava para a sala de reuniões – temos que nos preparar para a resposta dos Lordes a esta noticia.

- Sim, Alteza!

Cardinale andou com passos firmes até a entrada da grande sala de reuniões. Abriu a porta e entrou, sendo logo recebido pelos Lordes, que se levantaram e fizeram reverência.

- Alteza! – disseram todos.

- Por favor, sentem-se! – ele disse assumindo seu lugar na cabeça da mesa – Caros Lordes, o que tenho para lhe informar esta noite é de extrema importância e por isso eu pedi urgência nesta reunião.

- O senhor nos assusta desta maneira, alteza. – disse o Lorde da Finlândia e da Islândia, Camus.

- Vocês realmente ficarão chocados quando ouvirem. – Cardinale sentiu o clima na sala mudar completamente. Todos os Lordes tinham os olhos fixados nele – Serei breve. A duquesa Ariana teve uma visão!

- Uma visão, alteza? - perguntou o lorde da Holanda e da Bélgica, Shaka – Mas a duquesa não tinha mais forças para ter uma visão.

- E realmente Lorde Shaka, ela não tinha – ele disse lamentando a perda de uma vampiresa tão sábia quanto à duquesa Ariana – Essa visão lhe tirou até o último resto de energia.

- Grande duquesa Ariana, não deveria ter sido assim – lamentou o Lorde da Suécia e da Noruega, Dokho.

- Realmente, não deveria. Mas o sacrifício dela não foi em vão – entoou Cardinale – A última visão da duquesa nos revelou algo de extrema importância. Algo que vai mudar o cenário atual, mas ao mesmo tempo os deixará bastante feliz.

Cardinale sentiu que todos estavam segurando o fôlego. Alguns nem piscavam. Sentindo que já havia os torturado suficientemente com o mistério, Cardinale resolveu soltar a bomba.

- Duquesa Ariana descobriu que há mulheres capazes de ter bebês vampiros saudáveis!

Houve uma longa pausa onde tudo que Cardinale conseguia ouvir era o som do fogo crepitando na lareira. Por um minuto ele achou que talvez os Lordes ficassem daquele jeito por horas.

Mas tal comportamento era esperado. Vampiros eram incapazes de gerar bebês saudáveis. Sempre que uma vampiresa ficava grávida havia poucas chances de tal gravidez vingar, e se ela tivesse a sorte de chegar até o fim, normalmente o bebê nascia morto ou morria horas após o parto. Por isso vampiros só eram criados através da mordida e transfusão de sangue. A lei condenava qualquer vampiro que transformasse alguém menor de dezoito. Por isso não existia crianças vampiras. O que era maior tristeza dos vampiros.

Um barulho tirou Cardinale de seus devaneios. O Lorde da Alemanha e da Dinamarca, Shion, havia se levantado e agora estava andando de um lado pro outro até que ele parou e olhou para o ancião.

- Isso é verdade? – ele perguntou ainda abalado.

- Sim! Ela teve a visão de moças, que ela chamou de consortes, abençoadas com as heranças sanguíneas de fadas, que são capazes de gerar bebês vampiros saudáveis – disse Cardinale sorrindo – A duquesa informou várias coisas a respeitado dessas moças abençoadas. Ela previu o nascimento de catorze consortes, especialmente talhadas para os Lordes. Depois de alguns anos nasceriam outras, mas não tão especiais quanto as primeiras catorze.

- Especiais como? – perguntou o Lorde da Espanha, Shura.

- A duquesa viu que somente as primeiras catorze consortes podem gerar mais de uma vez. A segunda geração de consortes só teria capacidade para duas gravidezes. – Cardinale disse sorrindo – Então, é uma noticia incrível ou não?

De repente o salão explodiu com barulho. Todos os lordes estavam comemorando, alguns, como o Lorde da França, Afrodite, estava em estado catatônico ainda tentando assimilar a ideia. Os Lordes gêmeos da Rússia e Ucrânia, Saga e Kanon, se abraçavam de alegria. O Lorde da Grécia e da Bulgária já estava pedindo Champanhe. O clima era de festividade, até que Lorde Mú, da Rep. Tcheca, Polônia e Áustria, se pronunciou.

- Quando poderemos vê-las, Alteza?

- Bem, há um pequeno problema aí – Cardinale disse já ficando tenso.

- um pequeno problema, Alteza? – perguntou o Lorde da Itália, Máscara da Morte, já desconfiado – e que problemas seriam esses?

- Bem, a boa noticia é que a visão da duquesa não era uma visão futura, ou seja, essas consortes já nasceram – ele disse preparando o terreno – A má noticia é que elas nasceram fora da Europa. E precisaremos da colaboração dos governos humanos para localizar estas mulheres.

- Por quê? – perguntou um dos Lordes do Reino Unido e Irlanda, Aioros.

- Sim, nós poderíamos infiltrar alguém de nossa confiança e tira-las de lá sem eles saberem – disse o outro Lorde do Reino Unido e Irlanda, Aioria.

- É mesmo? E me diga, depois disso você vai trancar essas mulheres em uma torre? Por que assim que a mídia descobrir a existência delas vai ser uma polemica e logo estarão todos os governos humanos em cima de nós. E a guerra que queremos evitar a qualquer custo começará! – disse Cardinale furioso – Temos que usar esta oportunidade para fortalecer nossos laços com os governos humanos. Essas mulheres não mudam só suas vidas, elas mudam todo o cenário mundial. Elas são nossa chave para a diplomacia e a melhora nas relações internacionais. Vocês sabem muito bem quais seriam as consequências de uma nova guerra, e não podemos deixar isso acontecer.

- O senhor está certo, Alteza – disse o Lorde de Portugal, Aldebaran – Mas como o senhor sugere que procedamos agora?

- Precisamos começar a negociar com os governos humanos a transferência dessas consortes – Cardinale disse assumindo a postura de negócios – Temos que fazer uma proposta irrecusável.

- E como iremos identificar nossas consortes? – perguntou lorde Camus.

- Simples. Cada noiva ostenta uma marca de nascença na forma de uma flor. A flor símbolo de seus respectivos países. – Cardinale disse enquanto se levantava para sair – eu acredito que eu posso deixar a parte de localização com vocês. Se me derem licença, eu vou desfrutar do meu jantar antes de me reunir com os outros anciões e decidir a proposta que será oferecida aos governos humanos.

- Que tal "Vocês nos entregam as consortes e a gente pensa em não declarar guerra"? – perguntou Lorde Miro.

- Pode ser uma opção... – Cardinale disse já na saída da sala – Até mais ver, senhores.

Relembrando:

Lorde – País que governa (flor símbolo)

Mú – Rep. Tcheca, Polônia e Áustria (Papoula de milho)

Aldebaran – Portugal (Lavanda)

Saga e Kanon – Rússia e Ucrânia (Camomila e Flor de cerejeira)

MdM – Itália (Lírio)

Aioria e Aioros – Reino Unido e Irlanda (Rosa Tudor e Lírio Laranja)

Dokho – Suécia, Noruega (Cassiope)

Shaka – Holanda e Bélgica (Tulipa)

Miro – Grécia e Bulgária (Violeta)

Shura – Espanha (Cravo)

Kamus – Finlândia e Islândia (Lírio do Vale)

Afrodite – França (Flor de lis)

Shion – Alemanha e Dinamarca (Margarida)


	3. Chapter 3

Atenção: Esses personagens (os lordes) não me pertencem, e sim a Kurumada Masami;

Essa história é BASEADA em uma história feita pela autora Aredhel Atreides que também publica neste site. Dedico esta FHC a ela como uma homenagem ao seu trabalho, que admiro tanto. E por ela nunca mais ter dado continuidade a sua história foi que resolvi escrever essa. E caso ela se sinta ofendida, eu retirarei a história, mas só a pedido dela.

Capítulo 2

Caracas, Venezuela.

Manhã agitada no hospital pediatra de Caracas. Era verão e a onde de calor estava aumentando o número de crianças com problemas de respiração. O ambulatório estava lotado com crianças fazendo inalação e o hospital estava em alerta contra doenças tropicais.

Dra. Adriana Oviedo estava terminando sua ronda pelo hospital quando uma das enfermeiras correu até ela.

- Bom dia Dra. Oviedo! – disse a enfermeira lhe entregado um café com caramelo

- Bom dia enfermeira Emma, por que esse sorriso tão grande no seu rosto? – ela disse enquanto as duas caminhavam até o consultório de Adriana.

- Por que o seu primeiro paciente é o único filho de certo chefe de um famoso restaurante, um que você adora visitar.

- ele está aí? – Adriana disse arrumando o cabelo – Ai, o que eu estou pensando... Ele é o pai do meu paciente! Eu não posso fazer isso!

- Você não pode namorar seus pacientes, e isso seria um grande crime já que seus pacientes são crianças. Então você pode muito bem flertar com aquele homem magnifico que fica inventado doença no filho só pra te ver.

- Vamos lá então – ela caminhou e entrou no consultório – Bom dia! Como estamos hoje?

- Bem, mas o Marco estava com febre ontem à noite e fiquei preocupado. – disse o pai galã. Ele era alto, moreno e tinha uns lábios que convidavam para um beijo.

- Vamos dar uma olhada. Como você está se sentindo Marco? – perguntou Adriana enquanto media a temperatura.

- Bem, não estou mais com febre.

- Não, não está! Você tem uma saúde de ferro, meu querido – disse Adriana pegando seu bloquinho e começando a escrever – O problema é o seu pai, ele te ama muito e por isso estressa por qualquer coisinha que você tem.

- Eu achei que... Desculpe, mas é que eu acho que estou sempre fazendo algo errado e...

- O senhor está indo perfeitamente bem – A mãe de Marco havia morrido durante o parto e Adriana havia assistido o pai de Marco com o bebê. – O que você precisa é relaxar – disse ela dando uma receita a ele.

- Jantar indiano a dois? – ele perguntou lendo a receita

- A sensação de comer com as mãos é bem relaxante.

- Bem, sendo assim eu acho que você não se importaria se eu a... – mas o pedido foi interrompido pela entrada de Emma.

- Desculpe, mas é que a doutora está sendo chamada para uma reunião importante.

- Ah, desculpe estar tomando o seu tempo – disse o pai pegando Marco no colo.

- Que é isso, essa reunião foi coisa de última hora.

- Eu ligo a respeito dessa receita, doutora.

- Claro, com licença. – disse ela saindo da sala e seguindo Emma até a sala de reuniões – Que história é essa de reunião urgente?

- Isso é muito importante! Três agentes federais vieram ver você e disseram que tinham urgência!

- Agentes federais? Mas o que eles querem?

- Não disseram. O diretor os deixou usarem a sala de reuniões para falar com você. – ela disse enquanto chegavam na porta da sala de reunião – Vai lá e descobre o que eles querem.

- Se eu não voltar em trinta minutos você promete que me resgata?

- Perna quebrada, essa sempre cola! Agora vai!

Adriana entrou na sala e encarou os três agentes vestidos com terno e olhando para ela como se ela fosse a maior criminosa do mundo.

- Dra. Adriana Oviedo? – perguntou um deles.

- Sim, sou eu – Adriana disse tentando soar calma.

- Sente-se por favor, temos um assunto de extrema importância para tratar com a senhora.

Buenos Aires, Argentina

Vinte e quatro horas, esse era o tempo exato que Teresa tinha antes que tudo explodisse na cara dela. Esse negócio de ser dona de loja de alta costura estava acabando com Teresa. Ela tinha que preparar tudo para o lançamento da nova coleção de sua loja.

- Eu vou ter um enfarte! – disse Teresa entrando no salão da loja.

- Calma, Tessa! – disse Penélope, sua gerente – Está tudo indo bem, já temos as confirmações para os convites, todo o buffet da festa já está sendo terminado a decoração está sendo montada, a chuva de pétalas está pronta. Você não precisa se preocupar...

- Pepe, esse dia é extremamente importante! A editora da Moda Atual vai estar presente e nos precisamos acertar em tudo! Por que se eu acordar amanhã e tiver uma critica ruim no jornal eu sou capaz de arrancar os pelos da minha sobrancelha!

- Tessa, calma! Você sempre fica nervosa antes da estreia de cada coleção e sempre é um sucesso total! Então chega de preocupações...

- Desculpa interromper – disse uma das ajudantes da loja – Teresa, você tem que fazer a última prova do vestido que vai usar amanhã.

- Bem, talvez você deva se preocupar com isso – disse Penélope.

- O que você quer dizer? Eu estou gorda, não estou? Ontem eu comi um caixa de chocolate inteira de tanto nervosismo.

- Mulher, você está é gostosa! Para de se preocupar!

- Mas e se essa minha bunda gigante não couber? Eu não tenho tempo para outro ajuste.

- Tessa, eu não estou te reconhecendo? Você é uma das mulheres mais corajosas que conheço. Você andaria completamente nua em praça pública, se tá preocupada com o que?

- Você tem razão! Eu vou arrasar amanhã, como eu sempre faço! E aquele babaca do Roberto vai se arrepender de ter me deixado!

- Eu sabia! – disse Penélope finalmente descobrindo o problema – Você tá preocupada é com o Roberto! Amiga esquece esse cara!

- Como eu posso esquecer? Ele está namorando a minha rival, a Amanda Viella! E esfrega isso na minha cara a cada oportunidade! – ela disse séria.

- Você quer mostrar pra ele que você está ótima sem ele, não é? – Teresa concordou com a cabeça – Amiga, esquece esse cara! A melhor coisa que você faz é sorrir na cara dele e ser feliz!

- Pepe, Roberto tem que saber que não tem coisa pior do que mulher rejeitada! E eu fui rejeitada e humilhada em seguida! Ele não me escapa!

- Credo, Tessa... Esse seu lado vingativo sempre me dá medo.

- Aguarde Pepe, aguarde – ela disse indo para a sua sala fazer a prova do vestido – Marisa, vamos logo com isso!

- Sra. Sarajevo? – disse um homem de terno que se encontrava sentado em sua sala.

- Sou eu. Quem é você? Onde está Marisa?

- Eu sou Agente Federal Hernadez, e preciso ter uma conversa com a senhora.

- É um prazer, mas eu estou sem tempo no momento, tenho que fazer a prova de um vestido e aprontar...

- Senhora, eu não estou pedindo. A senhora vai ter que conversar comigo, e agora.

Estados Unidos, Califórnia

Ainda nem tinha amanhecido e as gêmeas neozelandesas Anya e Reyna estavam a caminho da quadra de tênis do clube. O torneio mundial era em apenas um mês e as gêmeas tinham que treinar ao máximo.

- Bom dia meninas! – disse Cristian, o treinador das gêmeas que já estava na quadra – Vamos aquecer? Temos um dia duro pela frente.

- Bota duro nisso, vamos ter sorte se sairmos desse torneio inteiras! – disse Reyna se aquecendo.

- Meninas, vocês estão no auge! Ganhando uma atrás da outra, essa não é a hora de diminuir o ritmo.

- Mas precisava mesmo deste treino quase madrugada?

- É a hora mais calma no clube. Daqui a pouco isso aqui vai estar cheio de atletas e repórteres! – ele disse sério – Falando nisso, eu soube que vocês vão ter a Nike como patrocinador, isso é verdade?

- Ainda estamos estudando as propostas, mas eu espero que tudo de certo! – disse Anya ajeitando as corda de sua raquete – Vai ser ótimo ter a Nike.

- Seria mesmo, mas vamos treinar e dar mais razão para a Nike escolher vocês.

Horas de treino intensivo se seguiram. Cristian estava contente com as suas meninas, as duas eram esforçadas e sempre queriam mais. As duas tinham um excelente sincronismo o que fazia delas perigosas em jogos de duplas. Se as gêmeas continuassem assim este torneio só iria dar Gemêas Kahn.

Já era final de tarde e Cristian viu que as gêmeas estavam no limite, então decidiu encerrar o treino.

- Ok, por hoje é o bastante! Vamos relaxar um pouco.

- Sabe o que me ajudaria relaxar? – disse Anya – pegar uma onda!

- Ah, não Anya! O torneio está aí em cima eu não vou arriscar uma lesão só pra você ir surfar! – disse Cristian.

- Só uma ondinha!

- Nem pensar!

- E nadar, pode? – perguntou Reyna – um banho de mar.

- Vai, Cristian, você não pode negar isso pra gente, estivemos nos matando nessa quadra a semana inteira.

- Tá bom, mas só meia hora. Eu quero as duas no alojamento antes do anoitecer – Cristian se virou para sair da quadra quando viu dois homens de terno entrando na quadra – Senhores, a quadra é privada os senhores não podem entrar aqui.

- Somos agentes federais, queremos falar com as senhoras Anya e Reyna Kahn.

- O que houve? Fizemos algo de errado? – Reyna perguntou.

- Nos apenas queremos conversar um pouco, há algum lugar em que possamos falar em particular? – ele perguntou sério.

- Na sala de reuniões do clube – disse Cristian guiando o caminho.

- O que será que ele quer? – perguntou Reyna

- Não faço ideia... – disse Anya seguindo os demais.

Boston, EUA

Valentina andava rapidamente pelo Campus da Universidade de Boston, nervosa para chegar até a casa da irmandade. Depois de duas quadras ela chegou a porta da casa da irmandade Kappa Delta, quando abriu a porta encontrou todas suas amigas num frenesi.

- Cheguei! – perguntou Valentina entrando na casa.

- Val! – disse Megan, sua melhor amiga – Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu!

- O que foi? Que comoção toda é essa? Eu recebi sua mensagem e vim correndo.

- Uma garota da Tri Ômega está desaparecida, encontraram a bolsa dela jogada em uma das trilhas de corrida.

- Meu Deus... Coitada.

- A Tri Ômega veio pedir para nós ajudarmos a procura-la, a policia do Campus está montando um grupo de busca.

- Vamos participar, é claro! – Valentina disse prontamente.

- Esse é o problema, nossa "querida" presidente não quer que esta irmandade participe das buscas.

- Não quero mesmo! – disse Allison aparecendo – Todo mundo sabe que aquela garota andava com pessoas esquisitas, a própria Tri Ômega ia expulsar ela da irmandade, antes de isso acontecer! Ela não está perdida, ela fugiu.

- Allison, você não tem como saber disso! Pode ter acontecido algo terrível com ela!

- Se aconteceu, ela procurou por isso!

- Nossa Allison, como você pode falar desse jeito? – perguntou Megan horrorizada.

- Não vamos nos juntar as buscas, temos coisas mais importantes para fazer!

- Não temos nada mais importante que isso! – ela disse séria – Eu vou procurar... – ela disse antes de ser interrompida por um homem.

- Com licença, senhorita! A Senhorita é Valentina Bradshaw?

- Sim, sou eu! Por que?

- Eu sou um agente federal, gostaria de falar a sós com a senhorita por um instante!

- Tudo bem, pode ser na cozinha?

- Sim, pode.

- Me siga por favor! – ela disse apontando para a cozinha.

- O que será que ele quer conversar com ela? – perguntou Megan.

- provavelmente algo relacionado a menina desaparecida.

Bora Bora, Polinésia Francesa

Praia de areia branca, mar azul e paisagens lindas. Bora Bora era um lugar maravilhoso aos olhos de Helena Kirkpatrick e seria melhor ainda se ela não estivesse rodeada de uma equipe de produção. Mais um dia de sessão de fotos para a coleção de verão da Versalhes Atelier, Helena estava ajoelhada na praia, com um lindo biquíni azul e estava tirando fotos há mais de duas horas.

- Ok, vamos mudar de local, enquanto isso descanse um pouco Helena, você passou muito tempo no sol! – disse o fotógrafo.

- Obrigado! – ela se levantou e foi até a barraca montada pela equipe. Logo uma assistente trouxe um roupão e um copo com água – Obrigado, eu estava precisando disso.

- Bem, temos só mais essa sessão hoje e amanhã iremos para Nova York para o desfile – disse sua agente se aproximando.

- Nem vai dar pra aproveitar Bora Bora?

- Deixa isso para as férias.

- Que férias? Eu estou trabalhando direto há mais de três anos.

- Você está crescendo! É uma modelo muito cotada.

- Sei... – ela disse olhando ao redor. Foi quando avistou três homens de terno conversando com o diretor da equipe de produção – Quem são aqueles caras?

- Não faço idéia... – ela disse enquanto eles se aproximavam.

- Helena Kirkpatrick? – perguntou um deles olhando para Helena.

- Sim.

- E quem seria o senhor? – perguntou sua agente.

- Agente Federal, nós gostaríamos de conversar com a sra. Kirkpatrick por uns instantes.

- Me desculpem, mas estamos muito ocupados! Estamos no meio de uma sessão de fotos – disse a Agente – Eu vou dar meu número, assim vocês podem ligar e marcar uma hora.

- A senhora me desculpe, mas nós vamos conversar com a sra. Kirkpatrick, só estamos dando a chance de ela tornar tudo mais fácil.

- Calma Ângela, eu vou conversar com eles e já volto – Helena disse andando junto com os agentes.

- O que esses caras querem com a Helena? – murmurou Ângela.

Toronto, Canadá.

Era começo da noite quando Albine finalmente chegou em casa. O dia tinha sido longo na clínica veterinária e só hoje ela tinha cuidado de três pit bulls e um deles havia estirado seu braço. Assim que abriu a porta foi recebida pelas suas duas dálmatas, Amora e Mel.

- Oi, lindas! Que saudade! – ela disse coçando a cabeça de cada uma – Tó louca pra tomar um banho.

Albine entrou na casa, pós a bolsa na mesa da cozinha, ligou a Tv do quarto e entrou no banheiro. Após uma longa ducha ela saiu para o quarto e enquanto se trocava uma notícia chamou sua atenção.

- Lordes Europeus convidam chefes de governos para uma reunião na Suíça na próxima semana! O motivo da reunião ainda não foi revelado. – disse o repórter.

- O que os vampiros querem agora?

O governo humano e o governo vampiro mantinham contato constante, mas era incomum um chefe de governo ser convidado a ir a Europa. O motivo deveria ser muito bom para eles estarem chamando não um, mas vários chefes.

Albine virou as costas para a Tv e foi até a cozinha, iria fazer um lanche antes de cair na cama. E foi durante o preparo da refeição que a campainha tocou e as cachorras começaram a latir.

- Mel, Amora, quietas! – ela disse caminhando até a entrada e abrindo a porta. Dois caras de terno estavam parados a sua frente.

- Sra. Albine Friange?

- Sim, quem são vocês?

- Somo agentes federais – ele disse mostrando o distintivo – gostaríamos de falar com a senhora.

- Algo importante?

- Sim, de extrema importância. – ele disse sério – Não vamos tomar muito o seu tempo.

- Claro, entrem, por favor!

Assim que eles entraram em sua casa suas duas cachorras saíram correndo para o quintal de trás, o que deixou Albine confusa, elas pareciam estar fugindo daqueles dois caras.

Albine estava começando a pensar que aquilo era uma má idéia.

Miami, EUA.

Suzannah não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Estavam há um mês da entrega da casa e ainda não estavam nem perto de terminar. Suzannah Peterson havia chegada ao local da obra está manhã para avaliar a evolução das coisas, mas parecia que a casa estava sendo construída por tartarugas.

- Cadê aquele empreiteiro? – ela disse procurando o chefe da obra, quando o avistou foi direto para cima dele – Sr. Daranco!

- Sim, sra. Peterson?

- Nós deveríamos estar na fase de finalização e acabamento, mas eu ainda estou vendo a estrutura das paredes!

- Calma, eu admito que estamos um pouco atrasado, mas vamos terminar a tempo.

- É mesmo? – ela disse segurando sua raiva – Daqui há duas semanas chegam os móveis, como é que eu vou colocar os móveis em uma casa neste estado?

- Vai dar tudo certo, estamos terminando a parte elétrica e logo após vamos finalizar tudo, o chão de madeira do segundo andar já está sendo instalado.

- Um mês, senhor Daranco! O senhor tem um mês! – ela disse se afastando e saindo da casa.

Tinha que voltar para o escritório e começar o projeto da casa na praia de um milionário. Chegou ao prédio e logo ao entrar o seu assistente veio correndo, pela cara do pobre coitado coisa boa não vinha pela frente.

- O que aconteceu? Algum cliente?

- Não, mas tem dois agentes federais na sua sala. Eles querem falar com a senhora urgentemente. – ele disse pegando as bolsas dela – e eles não parecem amigáveis.

- Mais essa agora, eu vou recebê-los enquanto isso você prepara a sala de produção. Estou sentindo que a noite vai ser longa hoje.

Paraná, Brasil.

Noite curitibana, levemente fria, pessoas conversavam nos bares, caminhavam nos parques e curtiam a vida. Enquanto isso Anne Silva estava na oficina de Design. Amanhã seria o evento de Design e Moda Curitibana e tinham que terminar essa maquete em tempo.

- Maldita hora que inventamos que fazer esse prédio com a maior parte de vidro! – disse Bernardo, seu amigo e parceiro neste projeto.

- Mas foi uma excelente ideia, é um projeto verde e com um desenho maravilhoso!

- Sei, o negócio é fazer essa maldita maquete. Cadê a Tatiana? Mais um par de mãos seria ótimo agora – ele disse enquanto segurava a peça de vidro esperando a cola secar.

- Ela foi buscar café, senão a gente não aguenta essa noite.

- Vamos estar um caco amanhã, eu não quero nem ver.

- Vai dar tudo certo, este projeto fala por si só! – ela disse quando ouviu passos no corredor – Ainda em bem, acho que ela já chegou!

- Demorou! – Bernardo disse virando a cabeça o máximo que podia para olhar a porta, por onde entrou Tatiana, que estava com uma cara estranha – O que foi menina?

- Ah... Anne, tem uns caras querendo falar com você lá na recepção, eles são da polícia Federal.

- O que a polícia Federal quer com você, Anne? – perguntou Bernardo olhando para ela.

- Eu lá vou saber? Fica aqui no meu lugar Tati, que eu vou ver o que eles querem! – Tati pôs os copos de café na mesa auxiliar e tomou o lugar de Anne, que foi até a recepção onde os dois agentes esperavam por ela.

- Anne Silva? – perguntou um deles.

- Sim, em que posso ajudar.

- Gostaríamos de falar com a senhora.

- Falar? Isso vai demorar muito? É que eu estou cheia de trabalho e tenho que terminar em tempo do evento de amanhã.

- Eu acho melhor a senhora esquecer qualquer compromisso que tenha a partir de agora. – Disse um deles.

- Nossa, o que foi que eu fiz?

- Não é o que a senhora fez, e sim o que a senhora representa a este país.

Anne respirou fundo e se acalmou. Aquilo não parecia ser nada bom. E de repente o evento de amanhã não era o maior de seus problemas.

Cidade do Cabo, África do Sul

Era um dia importante para a promotora Cora Bearegard, hoje era o julgamento de Lars Vechia, um homem que era indiciado da morte de treze mulheres e agressão de sua esposa. Era hoje que ele iria ter o que merecia, após ter ficado dois anos foragidos.

- Com a palavra, a promotora Bearegard. – disse juiz.

- Senhoras e senhores do júri, hoje eu vou mostrar a vocês as provas cabais e inegáveis que afirmam que este homem! – ela apontou para o réu – Lars Vechia, matou friamente treze mulheres e agrediu sua esposa, quando esta descobriu seus atos e tentou alertar a polícia. E após tudo isso, fugiu quando abordado pelas autoridades!

O julgamento havia começado, durante horas testemunhas foram ouvidas, especialistas foram chamados e o legista havia falado sobre a condição em que foram encontrados os corpos. Tudo indicava que Vechia receberia a pena máxima, porém o advogado de defesa estava querendo alegar desvio psicológico e isso Cora não iria aceitar. Aquele homem não era doido, ele era um assassino.

- A corte vai entrar em recesso por uma hora, quando voltarmos o júri lerá o veredito! Dispensados! – O juiz disse ao bater o martelo e sair da corte.

- Você está ótima Cora – disse seu colega de caso, Arthur – Com certeza Vechia pegará pena máxima.

- é o que eu espero! – ela disse entrando na sala da promotoria, onde havia dois homens parados – Perdão, mas essa sala é exclusiva para os promotores.

- Nós sabemos, senhora Bearegard, porém queremos conversar com a senhora – disse um deles se aproximando e mostrando o distintivo de agente federal – Acredito que a senhora tem uma hora antes do julgamento recomeçar.

- Sim, eu tenho! Espero que os senhores sejam rápidos!

- Tomaremos o mínimo de tempo necessário.

- Sigam-me, por favor! – ela disse apontado para sua sala.

Ainda na Cidade do Cabo, África do Sul

A jornalista Olivia Dimena havia acabado de voltar do tribunal onde o julgamento do empresário Lars Vechia havia terminado com a pena máxima ao réu. Ela iria editar a matéria e terminar a tempo de entrar na impressão do jornal de amanhã.

- Como foi o julgamento, Dimena? – perguntou seu chefe assim que ela entrou na redação.

- Ele pegou pena máxima, vai apodrecer naquela prisão.

- Ele vai é virar a mulherzinha de alguém... Quero o texto pronto para ontem, essa vai ser a capa do jornal de amanhã!

- Eu estou indo terminar agora.

- Quem é que estava tirando fotos do julgamento?

- Acho que o novo fotógrafo, eu não lembro o nome dele direito.

- Vou ver quem é... – ele disse antes de os dois serem interrompidos por uma secretária.

- Com licença, senhor, há dois agentes da polícia federal querendo falar com a senhora Dimena.

- Dimena, o que foi que você fez? – perguntou seu chefe já achando que viria algum processo judiciário para cima dele.

- Eu não fiz nada, pelo menos nós últimos dias.

- Vai lá resolver isso e volta correndo! Nós estamos correndo aqui! Nada de moleza! – Ele disse empurrando Olivia gentilmente – E nada de processos pra cima da gente.

Honolulu, Havaí

Manhã no centro de fisioterapia do hospital militar. Eliza havia acabado de chegar e estava se dirigindo ao seu primeiro paciente, um militar naval que havia perdido uma das pernas.

- Bom dia, tenente Erik! – ela disse animada – Vamos andar?

- Por que você está sempre tão animada? – perguntou o tenente nada animado.

- Por que eu adoro meu trabalho – ela disse sorrindo – e eu estou animada pela sua recuperação, você teve melhoras significantes nas últimas semanas! Eu acredito que em pouco tempo você nem vai precisar das muletas.

- Você é muito otimista, sabia disso?

- Um de nós tem que ser. Vamos começar?

Eles fizeram um pequeno aquecimento e foram tentar andar com barras de apoio. O tenente estava andando com dificuldade, enquanto Eliza caminhava a suas costas lhe dando suporte.

- Muito bem, você está indo muito bem.

- Às vezes a minha impressão é que em horas como essa você fica olhando para a minha bunda. – brincou o tenente.

- Bem, às vezes eu olho, mas é só às vezes!

- Sei...

- E só pra constar, você tem uma bundinha...

- Dá pra ser profissional! – disse o tenente corando.

- Eu só estava brincando! Vamos continuar...

- Eu estava pensando em te fazer um convite, mas acho que depois dessa...

- Você ia me convidar? Convidar pra que?

- Bem, eu estava pensando já que eu fiz tantos progressos esta semana, nós poderíamos sair...

- Eu acho isso um máximo! – ela disse sorridente – é claro que eu...

- Eliza, um instante, por favor! – disse uma das secretárias da porta interrompendo Eliza.

- Só um minutinho, por que você não se senta e descansa um pouco.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu já volto! – ela disse indo até a porta – O que foi?

- Tem dois militares aqui querendo falar com você.

- Falar comigo? – e quando ela disse isso dois militares devidamente fardados apareceram.

- Eliza Fayden? – disse um deles.

- Sim?

- Precisamos falar com senhora um instante.

- Algo errado?

- Digamos que é apenas um convite que não pode ser recusado.

Toronto, Canadá.

Dia longo no hospital, Lily havia terminado seu plantão e estava voltando de táxi pra casa, pois não tinha forças para dirigir, o que ela mais queria agora era um banho e poder dormir durante dias seguidos.

Era começo da manhã e Lily não sabia como ela ia conseguir dormir com o sol na sua cara, mas iria fazer um esforço, chegou em casa abriu a porta e entrou. Só uma ducha e um bom sono eram tudo que ela pedia.

Depois de tomar um banho, Lily se deitou da cama e deixou o sono se apoderar dela.

Rostos estranhos, peles queimadas, gente gritando e fumaça para todo lado. Uma criança chorava a procura dos pais. O bombeiro retirava um corpo de uma mulher carbonizada. Lily abriu os olhos e chorou, estava tendo o mesmo pesadelo novamente. Sempre tinha esses pesadelos, nunca sonhava com algo bom. Até hoje ela não conseguia lidar com fogo muito grande.

A campainha tocou. Lily olhou ao redor, o relógio marcava uma hora da tarde. Pelo menos ela havia descansado um pouco. Levantou da cama, arrumou o cabelo e foi atender a porta.

- Dra. Vasily? – perguntou um homem de terno.

- Sim, sou eu, e quem seria o senhor?

- Agente federal Downsen! Eu gostaria de conversar com a senhora um momento – ele disse mostrando o distintivo – Posso entrar?

- Sim, pode – ela disse dando espaço – O senhor pode se sentar aonde quiser.

- Obrigado – ele disse se sentando no sofá enquanto Lily se sentava na cadeira a sua frente.

- Sobre o que o senhor gostaria de conversar?

- Sobre a reunião entre os líderes mundiais! – ele disse sério.

- E o que isso tem haver comigo?

- Tem tudo haver com a senhora.

Rio de Janeiro, Brasil.

Semana importante para Mikaela Dessa, hoje ela faria a prova final de seu vestido de noiva, iria verificar os arranjos de flores e o cardápio para a festa. Faltavam apenas duas semanas para ela se casar com Elano Fonseca.

- Mika, nós vamos nos atrasar! – disse seu assistente Joel.

- Calma, eu só estou colocando os brincos!

- Mika, bota esses brincos no carro, nos temos que ir antes que os paparazzi bloqueiem a porta do Ateliê.

- Tó pronta, vamos! – ela disse passando pela porta e entrando no carro – Nem dá pra acreditar que o grande dia está chegando.

- Eu é que não estou aguentando mais, sabe há quantos dias eu não durmo? Ontem eu fui ler os e-mails de confirmação dos convites e tive que fazer vários reajustes nas mesas! Você é que está se casando, mas sou eu que estou ficando louco!

- Foi por isso que eu contratei você, para não criar rugas me preocupando com nada! Me fale como estão as coisas.

- Está tudo indo na mais perfeita harmonia, o seu casamento vai ser o evento da semana! – ele disse antes do telefone de Mikaela tocar.

- Alô? Sim, sou eu! – ela disse ao telefone – Como assim?

- O que foi?

- Eu estou a caminho da prova do vestido! – ela disse séria – Então peça para eles me encontrarem lá! – e desligou.

- O que foi? Não me diga que o noivo deu pra trás!

- Que é isso Joel! Não, parece que dois agentes federais querendo falar comigo eu pedi para eles me encontrarem no Ateliê.

Ao chegarem, passaram pelo mar de fotógrafos e entraram no Ateliê. Mikaela estava fazendo os últimos ajustes no vestido quando os agentes apareceram.

- Senhora Dessa espero não estar incomodando.

- Se o senhor não se importar de conversar enquanto eu faço a última prova, então não há problema.

- Na verdade o que temos para conversar é algo privado.

- Oh, então será que os senhores podem aguardar um instante, eu já estou acabando.

Mikaela terminou a prova, se trocou e foi com os agentes até a base da polícia federal.

- Eu posso saber o que é tão importante que você precisam ser tão sigilosos? – eles a haviam escoltado de modo a escapar dos fotógrafos.

- Desde a noite de ontem a senhora passou a ser considerada uma pessoa de extrema importância para o futuro do país. A partir de agora a senhora será escoltada pela polícia federal até a reunião dos líderes mundiais no final desta semana.

- Como assim? O que eu fiz? Eu sei que eu sou um nome famoso, mas isso não é pra tanto. E o que a reunião de líderes mundial tem a ver com isso?

- A partir do momento em que foi descoberto que a senhora tem uma mancha de nascimento nada convencional, a senhora tem tudo a ver com isso.

- Como vocês sabem disso? – ela perguntou botando a mão coxa, onde estava sua marca de nascimento em forma de um lírio do vale.

- Aquela virose que foi anunciada nos meses passados, onde todos tiveram que fazer exame de pele.

Há três meses o governo havia anunciado o descobrimento de um vírus que causava problemas no sistema linfático e um dos sintomas era o aparecimento de manchas na pele. Foi lançada então uma campanha e praticamente todos fizeram o exame, empresas estavam requerendo o exame de seus funcionários por medidas de precaução de saúde. Mikaela havia feito esse exame, e a única mancha no seu corpo era essa mancha de nascimento.

- A campanha era uma desculpa.

- Uma desculpa para que?

- Para encontrar mulheres como a senhora.

- Mulheres como eu? – Mikaela estava bastante confusa.

Berna, Suíça.

Reunião dos líderes mundiais. Todos os lordes e os presidentes de vários países estavam presentes e presidindo a reunião estava Cardinale.

- Senhores, os senhores ouviram nossas propostas e sabem muito bem o que queremos em troca. A pergunta é, quais são suas respostas.

- Os senhores deixaram bem claro o que irá acontecer caso nos rejeitemos a sua proposta – disse o presidente Australiano - e as opções são realmente poucas. E nós votamos por sim! – Ouve um momento de alegria entre os Lordes – Porém queremos todos os benefícios que foram estabelecidos.

- Vocês terão todas as suas reivindicações atendidas. – disse Cardinale – Assim que vocês as entregarem.

- Nós concordamos com isso, mas que fique bem claro que o que vocês estão fazendo é ir contra os direitos humanos! – disse o presidente americano.

- Olha quem fala! – disse Lorde Miro comentando com Lorde Kamus.

- Senhores, não vamos nos desentender. – disse Cardinale – E senhor presidente, tudo é uma questão de perspectiva.

A reunião durou mais algumas horas, onde eles discutiram todo o processo de entrega das consortes e os termos do contrato entre os governos. Depois de todos acordarem com os termos do contrato, eles assinaram e depois os líderes do governo humano foram escoltados até o Aeroporto Internacional para voltarem aos seus respectivos países.

- Está feito! – disse Cardinale aos lordes vampiros que permaneceram na sala – Suas consortes estão sendo reunidas. Elas vão sair juntas dos Estados Unidas, escoltadas pela Guarda Europeia, serão entregues aqui em Berna onde, eu, vou contar a elas tudo que está acontecendo e só depois que o pânico geral passar elas serão entregues aos senhores!

- Por que não podemos nós mesmos contar tudo a elas? – perguntou Lorde Aioria.

- Senhores, eu os conheço há muito tempo e eu sei que contar a verdade vai ser a última coisa que dirão quando estiverem frente a suas consortes. – Os lordes apenas desviaram os olhares – Foi o que pensei. Não se preocupem, eu permito que fiquem em Berna até que possam levar suas consortes para casa.

- Obrigado, Senhor! – eles disseram em coro.

- Agora, me deem licença, que eu vou terminar de resolver algumas coisas. Fiquem a vontade. – ele disse saindo - Eu já mandei preparar os seus antigos quartos no Novo Bümpliz.

Os Lordes trocaram olhares entre si e depois seguiram para a porta. Fazia séculos que eles não dormiam sobre o mesmo teto, e não seria agora que eles voltariam a fazer o mesmo. Cada Lorde tomou um rumo, eles só iriam voltar dentro de cinco dias para resgatarem suas noivas.

Enquanto isso, cada noiva estava indo até a sede da polícia federal do local onde morava, pois assim haviam sido intimidadas a fazer. Os agentes que as haviam abordado lhes entregaram uma intimação a comparecer a sede da polícia federal local para tratar de um assunto de extrema importância.

Mal sabiam elas que seriam capturadas e retiradas ilegalmente de seus países por seus próprios governos. E toda a vida que tinham até aquele momento seria abandonada.

No próximo capítulo: As noivas acordam na Europa! Cardinale explica tudo e a reação não é nada boa. E também ficamos sabendo quem é noiva de quem.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Berna, Suíça.

- Então? Alguém gostaria de se apresentar? – perguntou Cardinale as catorze mulheres sentadas ao redor da sala.

As consortes haviam chegado à Suíça naquela manhã, ainda sedadas, foram postas em quartos com segurança pesada. Demorou algumas horas após a chegada para que todas acordassem. Depois de um check-up e necessidades de primeira ordem terem sido supridas, as noivas ficaram isoladas, e após o jantar elas foram reunidas na biblioteca, onde Cardinale conversava com elas agora.

- Então eu começo. – ele disse vendo que todas ainda estavam bastante confusas com tudo que estava acontecendo – Eu me chamo Cardinale, sou o presidente do conselho de anciões da nação vampira. Eu estou aqui para orienta-las sobre o que será de suas vidas a partir de agora, mas primeiro eu gostaria de saber o que foi dito a vocês a respeito de toda esta situação.

Houve uma longa pausa, até que uma delas, a que parecia ser a mais velha, falou:

- Eu fui chamada a me apresentar a polícia federal de meu país. Eles me disseram que eu estava sendo exilada e a partir daquele momento seria considerada persona non-grata e jamais poderia entrar no país novamente, sem um convite. – ela disse com incerteza na voz – Mas eu não entendo o que foi que eu fiz! Eu quero saber o que eu fiz para ser retirada a força de meu país.

- Na verdade, vocês não fizeram nada.

- Então por que estamos aqui? – perguntou outra, a menor de todas elas.

- Por causa da herança de vocês. – ele as viu ficarem cada vez mais confusas – Há pouco tempo foi descoberto que há mulheres capazes de gerar bebês vampiros.

- Isso é medicamente impossível! – exclamou outra mulher, que Cardinale suspeitava ser uma das médicas no grupo.

- Não para vocês! – ele disse sorridente – Foi descoberto que as senhoras são descendentes de fadas, por assim dizer. E é essa linhagem que as permite sustentar uma gravidez vampírica.

Outra pausa longa

- Você está louco? – gritaram todas em coro.

Cardinale respirou fundo e esperou que todas terminassem de falar e se acalmassem para continuar.

- Bem, a prova disso já foi feita. Durante o check-up que vocês fizeram há poucas horas atrás, foram coletadas amostras de seus sangues que foram testadas junto ao sangue dos lordes da nação vampira, e não houve nenhuma reação negativa.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira.

- E vocês estão aqui por causa de acordo feito entre as duas nações. Em troca de vocês a nação humana conseguiu aprovar um grande número de tratados comerciais com a Europa.

- Nós fomos trocadas por nossos países?

- Era isso ou guerra e invasão.

Houve um longo momento em que tudo que Cardinale ouvia era choro, gritos de raiva e muita reclamação. Por um minuto ele queria que os Lordes estivessem aqui no lugar dele, aguentando toda essa tensão e choradeira.

- E o que vai acontecer conosco agora? – disse uma delas segurando o choro.

- Bem, vocês são consortes de países diferentes – ele disse sério – A partir deste momento vocês perdem seus sobrenomes e ganham títulos de nobreza. Quanto aos seus futuros, isto depende dos Lordes de seus países.

- Eu perdi a minha liberdade? É isso?

- Digamos que vocês se tornaram nobreza, então si, perderam parte de suas liberdades, mas vocês verão que isso é irrelevante frente a tudo que ganharão.

- Escuta só! – disse a que parecia ser a mais durona delas – Eu fui exilada de meu país, perdi o meu sobrenome, perdi toda a vida que tinha, descubro que posso ser mão de vampiros, perco minha liberdade e você acha que isso é irrelevante?

- Está muito cedo para fazer disso tudo uma coisa terrível... – tentou Cardinale.

- É uma coisa terrível!

- Vocês ainda nem conheceram seus Lordes? Quem sabe vocês não gostam deles...

- Peraí! Eu não sou perdi a minha liberdade, mas estou sendo forçada a casar com um vampiro? O que pode ser pior que isso?

O choro começou novamente e dessa vez Cardinale não iria aguentar mais. Ele já havia dito o que tinha para dizer. Agora só faltava determinar quem era noiva de quem e deixar que os Lordes cuidassem de todo esse problema.

- Bem, eu entendo o quanto vocês estão chateadas e iradas, então eu as deixarei em paz para assimilar tudo que está acontecendo, mas antes eu tenho um presente para cada uma.

Cardinale abriu um baú de mesa que estava sobre uma mesa de canto e de dentro tirou catorze caixas de joias. Dentro de cada uma havia um colar, com uma fina corrente de ouro e com um pingente de ouro na forma de uma flor, a flor símbolo de cada Lorde.

- Helena? – ele chamou e uma linda loira olhou para ele – Este é seu Helena. – disse enquanto colocava o colar com pingente de margarida ao redor do pescoço de Helena.

- Obrigado... É muito bonito. – Cardinale sabia que ela estava dizendo aquilo só por educação.

- Olivia? – A consorte levantou timidamente a mão e Cardinale colocou o colar com pingente de Cassiope nela.

Uma a uma as noivas ganharam seus presentes e Cardinale assim as marcou. Na hora de identificar as gêmeas Cardinale teve que seguir seus instintos, pois ele não se as duas estavam trocando o nome.

No final acabou ficando assim: Helena – margarida, Olivia – Cassiope, Adriana – papoula de milho, Teresa – Lavanda, Anya – Camomila, Reyna – flor de cerejeira, Valentina – lírio, Suzannah – rosa Tudor, Anne – lírio laranja, Eliza – tulipa, Cora – violeta, Mikaela – cravo, Lily – lírio do vale e Albine – flor de lis.

- Eu desejo felicidades a vocês – disse Cardinale antes de dispensar as consortes aos seus quartos novamente.

Esperou que elas terminassem para sair parar chamar os Lordes. Todos pareciam bastante agitados. Eles haviam acordado há pouco tempo e por precaução haviam tomado sangue recentemente, para garantir que nenhum consorte saísse machucada.

- Então? – perguntou Dokho – como foi?

- Terrível! – disse Cardinale – eu nunca vi tanto choro na minha vida.

- Tudo que sua alteza fez, foi piorar a situação – disse Saga irritado – deveríamos ter separadas as noivas há muito tempo e deixasse que tudo isso fosse cuidado de forma pessoal.

- Eu fiz o certo, Lorde Saga. O resto é com vocês.

- Claro, é muito fácil falar isso depois de ter jogado a bomba em cima delas. – disse Miro – Quem tem que cuidar do trauma somos nós!

- Esposa é isso! – disse Cardinale – Fiquem a vontade para ficar em Berna até o tempo que acharem necessário.

- Eu não fico aqui mais nenhum minuto! – disse Aioria saindo da sala sendo seguido pelos demais Lordes, com exceção de Shion.

- O que foi Lorde Shion? – disse Cardinale sério.

- E quanto aos rebeldes? Eu soube que a informação de que as consortes existiam vazou e houve um atentando nos Estados Unidos.

- Sim, uma pessoa próxima a noiva de MdM foi sequestrada. Pensaram se tratar da noiva, graças que eles não pegaram a pessoa certa.

- Eu imagino como ficaria MdM caso isso tivesse ocorrido, mas o fato de que eles estiverem tão próximos de uma das consortes é preocupante.

- Lorde Shion, as noivas estão em locais seguros agora, eu garanto que cuidaremos desses rebeldes o mais rápido possível. Mas vamos precisar da atenção total de todos os lordes, e por enquanto isso é meio impossível.

- O senhor está certo.

- Vá ver sua futura esposa, conversamos depois do período de acomodação acabar.

- Sim, alteza! – ele disse saindo.

- Agora que vem a parte divertida! – disse Cardinale sorrindo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Palácio Novo Bümpliz, Suíça.

Quarto de Adriana

A pediatra andava de um lado ao outro do quarto. Seus pensamentos estavam a mil. Era muita informação e todas eram ruins. Seu país a havia exilado, e justamente para a Europa. Ela havia sido trocada por uma oferta de paz e benefícios ao seu país, e isso tudo sem nenhuma consideração a sua vontade. Trocada como mercadoria.

Adriana tinha vontade de gritar, chorar, se debater e principalmente de bater em alguém. Como ela podia ter sido tratada desse jeito? E a sua vida? A sua carreira? Os seus pacientes!

- Deus, como isso foi acontecer!

Foi então que ela se lembrou do por que. A marca. Um sinal de nascença que possuía a forma de uma papoula de milho. Adriana caminhou até a frente do espelho e afastou a blusa para expor a marca de nascença na parte de trás do ombro esquerdo. Aquilo a havia condenado a perder tudo.

Dois toques na porta fizeram Adriana desviar o olhar do espelho para a porta. Logo em seguida a porta se abriu e por ela entrou um homem que Adriana, considerou bonito. Ele seria lindo se não fosse pelas sobrancelhas em forma estranha e o cabelo cor de lavanda.

- Quem é você? – Ela perguntou dando um passo para trás. Ela não havia se esquecido que estava na residência de um vampiro.

- Eu sou Lorde Mú, governante da Rep. Tcheca, Polônia e Áustria... – ele disse se aproximando dela e mirando o cordão em seu pescoço – e você, Adriana... Você é a minha consorte!

- O que?

- Ele te contou, não te contou? Sobre o por que de você estar aqui.

- Ele me disse sobre o meu dom... – disse a palavra dom como se fosse a coisa mais repugnante do mundo – e parece que eu perdi minha liberdade para você, isso é certo?

- Eu não diria isso... Você ainda vai ter sua liberdade, nós podemos conversar sobre isso... – Mú disse enquanto rondava sua consorte a analisando – Eu não quero privar você de nada, mas é claro que agora você tem um valor muito alto como pessoa e não será posta em nenhuma situação que lhe ponha em risco. Principalmente antes da chegada de nosso primogênito.

- Eu nunca vou ter nenhum filho seu! – ela disse séria.

- Não diga isso, minha bela. – ele disse se aproximando dela – Eu sei que você não gosta muito de mim agora, mas isso vai mudar... Dependendo de mim vai mudar bem rápido.

- O que eu sinto por você é ódio. Você representa tudo que eu perdi! – ela disse com toda a sua raiva – Eu jamais vou perdoar você!

- Minha bela... – Mú podia pensar em um número infinito de coisas para fazê-la mudar de ideais, mas todas seriam infrutíferas dado o humor atual dela. O melhor agora era acalma-la e melhorar seu humor – Você já jantou?

- Já! – Adriana disse meio confusa com o rumo da conversa.

- Está cedo ainda, não quer dar uma volta? Você passou três dias desacordada, seu músculos devem estar doendo?

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você!

- É, é melhor não... Sinto uma tempestade se aproximando.

- Você sente? – ela disse parcialmente interessada.

- Eu posso sentir muitas coisas...

- Tipo o que? – ela disse se afastando e indo sentar em uma cadeira próxima a janela. Um relâmpago iluminou o céu lá fora. O bastardo estava certo.

- Mudanças no clima, as emoção das pessoas, posso disser quando alguém está mentindo ou está falando a verdade... – Ele disse indo se sentar na beira da cama.

- Você pode ler mentes?

- Não.

- Pode se transformar em morcego?

- Não, eu não posso. – ele disse rindo – Meu reflexo aparece no espelho e eu apareço nas fotos.

- E quanto à prata e o alho?

- Prata arde um pouco, é bastante irritante, mas não me mata. O alho só me deixa com bafo ruim.

- Então como alguém pode matar você?

- Eu não acho que essa seja uma conversa adequada para a senhorita no momento. – ele disse sério.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Tenho centenas de anos, eu já até perdi a conta.

Centenas de anos, pensou Adriana. Ele deveria ser muito forte ou muito inteligente para ter se mantido vivo por tanto tempo. Para Adriana, qualquer ser vivo que tivesse a cabeça decepada ou o coração perfurado morreria, essas deveriam ser a única opção para se matar um vampiro.

As opções eram poucas para Adriana, uma pessoa da idade dele deveria ter visto todo o tipo de coisa, não deveria ser fácil engana-lo. Ela tinha que pensar em algo que pudesse melhorar o atual estado das coisas.

Enquanto isso, Mú aproveitava para olhar sua consorte. E como ela era bela. Ela era alta, tinha um porte esguio, pele clara e um cabelo castanho pendendo para o cobreado. Seus seios eram médios, suas pernas eram longas e firmes. Tinha olhos verdes claros e uma boca maravilhosa. O que ele não daria por um beijo dela.

Como se estivesse incomodada pelo olhar dele, Adriana virou o rosto e o encarou. Mú apenas sorriu, ele podia sentir a mudança de emoção nela. Ela havia passado de raiva para curiosidade e nervosismo.

- O que a minha bela está pensando?

- Eu sou pediatra! – ela começou.

- Isso é ótimo, o fato de você gostar e cuidar de crianças é muito bom.

- Eu gosto muito da minha profissão... – ela disse se levantando e indo até Mú – e aparentemente, eu não posso mais ser pediatra.

- Você não pode, por que?

- Cardinale disse que meu futuro dependeria de você – ela disse parando em frente a ele.

- Você é minha!

- é o que parece – só o que parece, pensou Adriana. Ela respirou fundo e continuou – Você disse que quer melhorar nossa relação?

- Sim, eu quero!

- Então vamos fazer o seguinte... Deixe-me continuar com o meu trabalho, deixe-me cuidar de crianças... E em troca em me esforçarei para melhorar nossa relação.

Adriana segurou a respiração enquanto ele passava alguns segundos apenas a olhando. Então ele sorriu e esticou os braços, os envolvendo ao redor da cintura de Adriana e a trazendo para perto. Adriana apoiou as mãos nos ombros do lorde para manter seu corpo separado do dele o máximo que podia.

- Bem, trabalhar em um hospital ou até mesmo em uma clínica vai ser um pouco difícil. Você agora é uma nobre e a mídia vai cair em cima de você no minuto que voltarmos para casa... – ele disse sorridente – Mas você pode continuar cuidando de crianças.

- Como?

- Inicialmente você poderia fazer trabalho voluntário com as crianças humanas. Eu estou tentando diminuir a taxa de mortalidade infantil em meus países... E seria bom você ver como vivem os humanos em países europeus. Não é ruim como descrevem.

- Parece interessante.

- E depois de um tempo, quando nossos bebês nascerem você pode cuidar deles.

- Eu já disse que não vou...

- Tá, tá bom. A gente não fala nisso até você mudar de ideia. Então, o que você acha dessa proposta?

- Eu acho boa.

- Ok, em troca... Acho que por enquanto eu me contento com um beijo.

- um beijo?

- É, um beijo! Um beijo pelo seu desejo realizado.

Mú tentava conter o riso enquanto Adriana olhava com raiva para ele. Adriana aproximou seu rosto do de Mú, para um rápido selinho. O que ela não esperava era que o lorde iria tombar para trás, deitando na cama, e iria levar ela junto, a fazendo pressionar os lábios de Mú por mais tempo. Tempo suficiente para notar que aquilo era bom.

Mú sorriu internamente ao sentir Adriana corresponder seu beijo. Sua consorte se fazia de forte, mas aparentemente era fácil a fazer mudar de ideia. Mú sentiu um aumento no calor da pele dela e a mudanças de emoções, de raiva para excitação e dessa para desejo. Mú também estava excitado.

A mente de Adriana estava completamente branca, tudo que ela sentia era Mú, a pele dele, os músculos definidos, a boca macia, o gosto inebriante. Mú era morno, ele não era frio como descreviam os vampiros. Sua pele arrepiou quando sentiu a mão de Mú acariciar suas costas. Aquilo era ótimo.

Mú estava se divertindo como nunca. Adriana havia se empolgado e agora estava beijando seu pescoço, uma área bastante sensível em Mú. As gargalhadas de Mú acordaram Adriana para o que estava acontecendo.

- Meu amor... Está tudo bem. – ele disse assim que ela saiu rapidamente de cima dele.

- Não está nada bem... Eu preciso ficar longe de você. – Ela disse indo até o banheiro e se trancando.

Mú respirou fundo, enquanto sentia o conflito de emoções em sua consorte. Ele se afastou e saiu do quarto. Havia sido um excelente começo.

Um barulho de vidro sendo quebrado veio do banheiro. Mú se preocupou por um momento, mas seus instintos diziam que Adriana estava bem, então ele foi embora feliz por sua recente conquista.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

OBS: Pra fazer essa fic eu imaginei um Aldebaran bonito, imaginem o Alcide do TrueBlood, menos a barba e o cabelo cortado, é por aí.

Jato Real do Lorde de Portugal

Teresa estava bastante nervosa. Há poucas horas havia recebido notícias que mudaram sua vida completamente, mas isso era pouca coisa comparada ao desfile de sua loja. Desfile que ela não compareceu por estar sendo extraditada de seu país como uma exilada. Ela precisava saber o que estava acontecendo com os seus negócios, por que aquilo havia sido o trabalho de sua vida e ela se recusava a perder isso.

E era exatamente isso que Lorde Aldebaran estava fazendo agora. Em troca da cooperação de Teresa ele prometeu dar um jeito para que ela pudesse continuar com seu empreendimento. Enquanto o Jato particular o Lorde estava a caminho de Portugal, Lorde Aldebaran estava no telefone falando com subordinados. E Teresa estava esperando alguma resposta.

- Certo, então vamos dividir a empresa e...

Teresa não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Ele estava dividindo sua empresa?

- Aldebaran? – ela chamou e o lorde se virou para encara-la.

- O que foi, amor? – ele disse afastando o telefone do rosto.

- O que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Banalidades, querida, por que você não dorme um pouco eu já estou terminando. – ele voltou a falar no telefone.

Teresa respirou fundo e esperou pacientemente Até que Aldebaran terminasse o seu telefonema e olha-se para ela.

- Então? – ela perguntou.

- Infelizmente você não pode voltar à Argentina, mas... Como o desfile da sua loja teve um grande retorno eu decidi lhe presentear com uma filial em Lisboa. Na verdade nos vamos mudar a sede da loja e... Tessa, o que foi? – ele disse olhando para sua consorte que estava olhando para a janela.

Aldebaran mal acreditava na sorte que tinha. Teresa era belíssima, mais do que isso ela era o seu ideal de mulher. Teresa era alta, tinha quase um metro e oitenta de altura, pele caramelo, cabelos castanhos levemente ondulados, lábios vermelho, olhos castanhos e carnudos e porte sedutor. Teresa era uma mulher voluptuosa, cheia de curvas, com seios fartos e um bumbum maravilhoso. O seu primeiro contato com ela foi excelente. Teresa estava perto dos trinta anos, era uma mulher madura e decidida e ela estava disposta a dar uma chance a tudo isso desde que ela pudesse continuar trabalhando naquilo que gostava. Ela queria liberdade, e Aldebaran estava disposto a dar toda liberdade que ela poderia ter dentro de sua nova posição.

- Como eu vou fazer isso? – ela disse pensativa – eu lutei muito para atingir o nível que minha loja atingiu.

- Tessa, escuta só... Agora você tem algo que conta muito a seu favor. – Teresa o fitou interessada – Você é um consorte real, futura Lady de Portugal. A partir de agora você vai receber uma atenção imensa tanto da mídia quanto da população. Mulheres de toda a Europa vão fazer fila para usar o mesmo que você usa, você vai passar a ser um exemplo.

- Você acha mesmo? – ela disse insegura.

- Claro, meu amor! – Aldebaran mal podia acreditar que uma mulher tão decidida quanto Tessa pudesse ser tão insegura ao mesmo tempo – Pelo menos é isso que acontece com toda namorada de um lorde.

- Namorada? – Aldebaran ficou tenso por um momento – Agora que você está falando... Você tem alguma ex-namorada recente?

- Não, meu amor, eu mal lembro a última vez que tive uma namorada.

- Aldebaran, se eu chegar a Lisboa e a mídia começar a jogar em cima de sim alguma ex-noiva ou namorada eu juro que não o perdoo.

- Ok, teve uma mulher, mas eu terminei com ela assim que soube da sua existência.

- Ela deve estar me odiando, eu já vejo as manchetes dos jornais... Ela era nobre?

- É, mas não de alto grau.

- Certo... Já vejo que além disso tudo eu tenho que lhe dar com mulheres vingativas.

- Meu amor, você está com ciúme?

- Que absurdo! Como posso ter ciúmes de alguém que conheci há poucas horas?

- Não foi o que pareceu! – ele disse colocando a mão levemente sobre a coxa esquerda de Tessa, logo acima do local onde estava sua marca de nascença em forma de lavanda.

- Não importa o que pareceu e sim o que estou afirmando.

- Então se eu for para o fundo da cabine e me pegar com a aeromoça você não...

- Nem pense nisso! – ela disse rapidamente.

Teresa se calou ao ver o sorriso de superioridade de Aldebaran. Ela não podia acreditar nisso, estava sentindo ciúme de um homem a quem deveria desprezar. Mas o seu corpo a estava traindo deste o momento em que pôs os olhos no português gigante. Seu corpo a impelia a ficar junto dele, a toca-lo ao máximo, mas a sua mente a mandava espanca-lo e faze-lo pagar por tudo que havia acontecido com ela.

- Não se preocupe, meu amor! Eu só quero me pegar com você. – ele disse aproximando o rosto da orelha de Teresa e sussurrando no ouvido dela – Eu mal posso esperar pelo momento enquanto estivermos sozinhos em casa.

- Por que? O que você pensa em fazer comigo? – Teresa disse tentando arejar a cabeça e tentando esquecer as sensações que a voz de Aldebaran causava no corpo dela.

- Eu vou rasgar suas roupas com o dente, te levantar por trás dos joelhos até que você me olhe nos olhos, enquanto eu escorrego para dentro de você – ele deu uma leve mordida na orelha de Tessa – Várias vezes, cada vez mais rápido. Até você gritar... Até eu me...

- Tá bom, você pode parar com esses seu devaneios! – Tessa disse enquanto usava uma revista para se abanar.

- Devaneios... Eu acho que não? – ele deu um leve beijo em sua bochecha – Eu posso sentir o seu cheiro, eu sei o quanto você está molhada...

- Aldebaran! Para com isso! – ela disse dando leves batidas no braço dele.

- Seja verdadeira, meu amor, você quer que eu faça isso! Você quer muito...

- Ser levantada por um troglodita?

- Você adora meus músculos!

- Mentira! Eu acho... – Aldebaran olhou sério para ela – Tá, eu gosto de homens musculosos iguais a você, mas isso não quer dizer nada.

- Tá certo! – disse ele se afastando – Se isso a faz sentir melhor.

- Você é péssimo! – ela disse se recompondo.

Eles passaram o resto da viajem em silêncio. Aldebaran lia alguns documentos enquanto Tessa lia uma revista.

O avião pousou e Tessa pode ver um tapete vermelho estendido a frente de uma escada que seria acoplada ao avião e um carro oficial os esperando. Entre o fim da escada e o carro haviam vários repórteres, câmeras e seguranças.

- Eu queria evitar isso ao máximo, mas a sua chegada marca o início das festividades...

- Festividades?

- Se prepare para uma semana muito ocupada. – Ele disse se levantando e estendendo a mão para ela – Vamos amor?

- Pare de me chamar de amor!

- Sim, querida.

Teresa apenas bufou de raiva enquanto caminhava até a porta do avião. No minuto que a porta se abriu e ela saiu, foi um show de luzes. Tessa esperou até Aldebaran se aproximar então começou a descer a escada. Enquanto Tessa acenava rapidamente, Aldebaran passava direto pelas câmeras.

Foi um alivio quando ela entrou no carro e eles partiram.

- Se acostume, só vai ficar pior. – alertou Aldebaran.

- Eu mal posso eesperar.


	7. Chapter 7

Atenção: Esses personagens (os lordes) não me pertencem, e sim a Kurumada Masami;

Essa história é BASEADA em uma história feita pela autora Aredhel Atreides que também publica neste site. Dedico esta fanfic a ela como uma homenagem ao seu trabalho, que admiro tanto. E por ela nunca mais ter dado continuidade a sua história foi que resolvi escrever essa. E caso ela se sinta ofendida, eu retirarei a história, mas só a pedido dela.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Palácio de Catarina, Rússia.

Anya e Reyna olhavam pela janela o incrível jardim do palácio. Elas esperavam neve, muita neve, mas Saga havia explicado que eles estavam no período de verão e por isso estavam no Palácio de Catarina, que era a residencial oficial de verão dos Lordes, tirando rápidas férias. Quando terminassem eles iriam para Moscou e ficariam no Palácio do Grande Kremlin.

Era a segunda noite das gêmeas na Rússia, e apesar de toda a tensão dos últimos dias elas estavam adorando.

Saga e seu gêmeo Kanon haviam conversado com elas na noite em que Cardinale contou a elas sobre a capacidade de elas serem mães de bebês vampiros. A reação inicial das duas foi entrar em crise. Elas não podiam retornar aos EUA e logo não poderiam participar do torneio de tênis. E tênis era a vida das gêmeas. Felizmente a conversa com os gêmeos as acalmou. Tanto Saga quanto Kanon estavam felizes por terem consortes tão habilidosas e apoiavam a carreira delas. Foi Kanon que disse que elas poderiam entrar no circuito europeu e competiriam com os melhores do mundo, nos melhores torneios.

As gêmeas então se animaram. O circuito europeu era desejado por muitos e você só entrava nele convidado. Por isso o bom humor das gêmeas aquela noite.

- Nós podemos ir lá fora? – perguntou Reyna.

- Reyna, vocês já passaram o dia todo lá fora... Vamos aproveitar o momento e ficar aqui dentro. – disse Kanon.

- Eu só não consigo ficar parada! Não podemos ir a algum lugar? Conhecer a cidade?

- Talvez amanhã, cunhadinha! – brincou Saga.

- Não sou sua cunhadinha! – Reyna disse séria começando a andar pela sala.

- Então você não é irmã da Anya! – Saga disse se aproximando de Anya.

- Não diga isso, é inegável que somos irmãs, assim como é inegável que vocês são irmãos! – Anya disse enquanto Saga enlaçava a cintura de com os braços.

- Eu não sou irmão deste desmiolado! – disse Saga sorrindo e brincando com a orelha de Anya.

- Eu é que não sou irmão desse embromadinho! – replicou Kanon da poltrona onde estava sentando.

- Engraçado o quanto vocês são diferentes, enquanto eu e Reyna somos tão parecidas. – disse Anya se livrando do abraço de Saga. Aquele russo a deixava no limite.

- Talvez seja o destino colocando nós em seus caminhos para uni-los! – disse Reyna.

- Ou o contrário, o destino nos colocou em seus caminhos para separa-las. – e dizendo isso olhou para o irmão e fez um movimento com a cabeça quase imperceptível – Como agora!

Saga rapidamente caminhou e pegou Anya nos braços e saiu rapidamente da sala ao mesmo tempo em que Kanon puxava Reyna, que estava próximo a ele, para sentar em seu colo.

- Anya! – Reyna chamou tentando se levantar – Me deixa, eu quero ficar com a minha irmã.

- Ela está bem, e além do mais você fica o tempo todo com a sua irmã, eu só posso te ver a noite e ainda tenho que disputar a sua atenção com ela.

- Anya e eu estamos sempre juntas, fazemos tudo juntas.

- E isso não é nada saudável. Você precisa ser você mesma, tenho certeza que tem coisas que a Anya gosta que você não gosta – Reyna ficou calada – Eu estou certo?

- Um pouco...

- Um pouco como? – Kanon disse preocupado – O que foi dushka?

Reyna ficou alguns minutos calada apenas mexendo no relógio de Kanon, tempo no qual Kanon admirava sua consorte. Reyna e Anya eram idênticas assim como ele e Kanon. As duas eram altas, tinham um porte atlético elegante, pele clara, cabelos negros liso-ondulados, olhos verdes e lábios carnudos e vermelhos. As duas eram igualmente belas. Elas eram iguais demais para o próprio bem.

Essa igualdade extrema entre elas era preocupante para Saga e Kanon. Anya e Reyna eram um coletivo, faziam tudo igual, sempre juntas. Na primeira noite em que se viram, Anya tomou a iniciativa, ela começava a frase e Reyna terminava. E durante o voo para a Rússia todas as ações das gêmeas eram começadas por Anya e terminadas por Reyna. Foi exatamente esse comportamento que levou Kanon a acreditar que havia coisas que Anya queria fazer, mas que Reyna não queria, mas fazia para estar sempre perto da irmã. Seria Reyna dependente da irmã?

- Eu e Anya crescemos sempre muito unidas. Quando pequenas eu era muito tímida e Anya era muito extrovertida, eu só fazia amigos através de Anya. Ela sempre me protegeu... Eu adoro estar perto da minha irmã, mas...

- Mas... – disse Kanon a encorajando a continuar.

- De uns tempos para cá... Eu quero fazer coisas diferentes. Eu gosto do tênis, amo o tênis, mas Anya é muito mais entusiasmada em relação a isso.

- Você quer seguir um rumo diferente da sua irmã, não é isso?

- Eu não quero ficar longe dela, mas sinto que eu não serei feliz jogando tênis para sempre.

- Do que vocês gosta, minha dushka?

- Eu sou mais caseira... Mas também gosto de surfar, correr, escalar... A verdade é que eu não quero ocupar a maior parte do meu dia com tênis. Eu quero viver.

- Então faça o que você achar melhor, fale com a sua irmã, ela vai entender. – ele disse acariciando as costas dela – e aproveite o seu novo título de Lady.

- Eu não sei se eu quero ser uma Lady...

- E se eu lhe contar que as vezes eu também não gosto de ser um Lorde? – Reyna riu.

- Você adora ser um lorde.

- é verdade, eu gosto, mas há momentos... Mas isso não importa agora, eu quero aproveitar minha noite sozinho com você. Sem Saga e sem a minha cunhadinha.

- Anya realmente não gosta que você a chame assim, eu também não gosto que Saga me chame assim.

- Eu não preciso da Anya, só preciso de você! – ele disse beijando o queijo dela.

- Eu deveria odiar você... Você é a causa de eu estar aqui, longe de toda a vida que eu tinha.

- Vamos esclarecer algo, você e a sua irmã eram atletas profissionais, vocês não tinham vida!

- Isso é verdade...

- E a causa de vocês estar aqui! E essa marquinha... – disse ele empurrando o cabelo dela para longe do pescoço, onde no lado direito havia uma marca de nascença em forma de flor de cerejeira. – que eu tanto adoro – e beijou a marca de Reyna.

- Para Kanon!

- Dushka, eu sei que vocês gosta, eu posso sentir seu cheiro, sentir o seu calor! – ele disse enquanto a abraçava e a acariciava – Você está louca por mim!

- Meu corpo está louco por você! Minha mente quer você a uma distancia aceitável de mim! – ela disse tentando espantar essa força estranha que impelia seu corpo a querer Kanon.

- Então desliga um pouco e só aproveite – ele disse sorrindo.

- Meio difícil.

- Me deixa tentar então! – e ele a beijou. Um beijo fervoroso e cheio de desejo. Beijar Reyna era algo maravilhoso, era como comer uma fruta exótica.

E comer Reyna era exatamente o que Kanon queria.

* * *

Ao mesmo tempo, Saga havia levado Anya até o quarto da mesma. Assim que Saga a largou Anya tentou escapar e ir até a irmã.

- Opa, aonde você pensa que vai? – ele disse se metendo entre ela e a porta.

- Eu não vou deixar minha irmã com aquele vampiro.

- A sua irmã já é grandinha e sabe se defender, e o meu irmão jamais faria algo ruim com ela.

- Qual é problema de vocês? – Anya disse andando pelo quarto como se fosse um animal enjaulado – Pensam que podem fazer o que quiser comigo e com a minha irmã.

- Anya, não seja dramática. Você não precisa ficar o tempo todo grudada na sua irmã, e isso não é saudável, nem pra ela nem pra você.

- Quem é você pra discutir o relacionamento que tenho com a minha irmã? – Ela disse soltando toda a raiva que havia acumulado – Você e seu irmão acabaram com as nossas vidas!

- Que vida, Anya? Que vida? Tudo que você e sua irmã faziam era treinar! Vocês não tinham vida!

- É claro que eu tinha uma vida!

- Ah, é? Conte-me o nome de um amigo? – Anya ficou calada – Não tem, não é mesmo? Vocês tinham uma casa? – ela permaneceu calada – Não, por que vocês só moravam em hotéis. Seus pais já morreram, vocês não tinham família a não ser uma a outra, não tinham um lar, não tinham amigos e você está dizendo que eu acabei com algo que nem existia!

Saga odiava cada palavra que saia da sua boca, mas era a verdade e Anya precisava ouvir tudo aquilo. Ela estava tentando ser forte e defender algo que não existia. Tentava defender a irmão que não precisava ser defendida. Falando na irmã, se o olfato de Saga estava correto seu irmão estava tendo grandes progressos com a sua cunhada.

- Minha dushka, por que você não vê as possibilidades infinitas que foram abertas a sua frente? Você pode muito mais agora! Você pode fazer o que quiser... Bem, nem tudo. Mas você pode ter uma família agora!

- Você é ridículo. Você só me quer por causa da criança que eu posso gerar!

- Mentira! – Saga disse alterado – É uma mentira! Eu quero você por tudo que você é e por tudo que você vai ser!

- Sai desse sonho Saga, o que você quer nunca vai acontecer!

- Não fala isso, Anya – ele disse se aproximando dela e a segurando pelo pescoço, tocando a marca de nascença em forma de camomila que ficava no lado esquerdo do pescoço – Mais breve do que você imagina você vai se arrepender das palavras que disse.

- Eu nunca vou me arrepender! Eu vou pegar a minha irmã e nós duas vamos embora daqui.

Saga queria dizer muitas coisas pra ela, ele podia passar a noite inteira brigando com ela, a semana ou até mesmo o mês inteiro se precisasse. Mas ele sabia que Anya precisava de um choque de realidade.

- Então vai atrás da sua irmã! – ele disse se afastando e permitindo que ela passasse por ele para ir atrás da irmã.

- Russo idiota! – disse Anya enquanto caminhava até a sala onde havia deixado a irmã. Podia sentir Saga caminhando bem atrás dela.

Anya logo viu a porta entre aberta com um feche de luz saindo dele. Seus pensamentos de sair dali com a irmã estavam quase se realizando. Anya se aproximou da porta, mas o que ela viu pela fresta a deixou paralisada.

Sua irmã estava deitada em cima da mesa, completamente nua e entre suas pernas estava Kanon, com a camisa aberta e sem calça. Reyna se segurava nos ombros de Kanon, enquanto este a penetrava e acariciava o seu corpo com as mãos. As pernas de Reyna abraçaram a cintura de Kanon e o vampirou rugiu de prazer. Os dois se beijavam com fervor.

- Kanon! – sussurrou Reyna, com a voz cheia de desejo.

- Minha Reyna! – ele respondeu.

Anya estava tão absorta de tudo que só acordou quando Saga puxou a porta e a fechou. Saga se sentia mal por a ter permitido ver aquilo, mas agora Anya iria aprender que as coisas haviam mudado e felizmente para melhor.

Anya virou o rosto para Saga, uma lágrima percorria o seu rosto.

- Anya...

- Vocês roubaram a minha irmã de mim! – ela disse furiosa.

Anya empurrou Saga para o lado e foi correndo para o quarto. Saga encostou-se à parede e se surrou mentalmente pela sua burrice. Ele não deveria ter feito aquilo, deveria ter tentando convencer Anya de um jeito melhor.

Saga podia sentir a felicidade e a satisfação emanando de Reyna e seu irmão. Como ele desejava que ele pudesse fazer Anya feliz assim.

* * *

* Dushka - querida, docinho (em russo)

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, vocês me estimulam a continuar escrevendo.

OBS: Recebi uma review de uma das pessoas que ajudou na criança das noivas da fanfic Vampire Heart de Aredhel Atreides, fanfic que eu já disse uma como base. Eu gostaria de deixar claro para essas pessoas que eu apenas me baseia na história não nos personagens, o que significa que eu não preciso usar as mesmas personagens da fanfic em que me baseio. E as consortes da fanfic Vampire Hope, são criação minha.

Nunca esquecendo que essa fanfic é uma homenagem a Aredhel Atreides, que escreveu Vampire Heart (e infelizmente ainda não deu continuação, mas continuo esperando) e foi sua fanfic que meu deu vontade de escrever Vampire Hope. Vampire Hope é baseada em Vampire Heart, mas as duas não são a mesma coisa.


	8. Chapter 8

Atenção: Esses personagens (os lordes) não me pertencem, e sim a Kurumada Masami;

Essa história é BASEADA em uma história feita pela autora Aredhel Atreides que também publica neste site. Dedico esta fanfic a ela como uma homenagem ao seu trabalho, que admiro tanto. E por ela nunca mais ter dado continuidade a sua história foi que resolvi escrever essa. E caso ela se sinta ofendida, eu retirarei a história, mas só a pedido dela.

Capítulo 7

Palácio do Quirinal, Itália.

Lorde Máscara da Morte (como era conhecido) havia acordado há poucos minutos, e logo após ter se arrumado havia ido até o quarto de sua consorte, Valentina, apenas para não encontra-la.

Fazia mais ou menos uma semana que eles haviam chegado a Roma e Valentina havia se mostrado uma verdadeira surpresa. Valentina era a mais nova de todas a noivas, com apenas vinte anos de idade, e MdM esperava ter bastante dificuldade com a jovem. No início, Valentina chorou bastante, com saudade da família e dos amigos, mas depois que MdM a permitiu ligar para a família ela se acalmou. Então veio a segunda leva de choro, pela faculdade. Valentina estava se graduando em Artes. Isso também foi facilmente resolvido quando MdM falou que era lorde da Itália e eles estavam se mudando para Roma.

A chegada de Valentina em Roma foi marcada por um alvoroço na mídia, o telefone do palácio havia tocado por dias sem parar. Mas agora as coisas haviam se acalmado, ao ponto que Valentina podia sair do Palácio com escolta pesada e visitar os pontos turísticos de Roma.

MdM não se importava com os passeios durante o dia, até por que isso deixava Valentina feliz. O problema é quando a noite caia e ela sumia. MdM passava as primeiras horas da noite procurando sua consorte.

Por sorte, está noite ele a encontrou mais rápido. Valentina estava em seu estúdio (uma área do palácio que MdM mandou reformar para ela usar como estúdio) mexendo em um pedaço de argila.

- Val, você não me ouviu lhe chamar? – ele disse enquanto se aproximava.

- Desculpa, eu estava concentrada. Era algo importante?

- Só queria ver você, boa noite! – ele disse dando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela.

- Boa noite! – ela disse antes de voltar a argila.

MdM se sentou em uma banco e a observou enquanto ela trabalhava. Valentina tinha uma alma muito boa, ela se dava bem com todo mundo e tinha a incrível capacidade de aceitar os outros, por mais defeitos que estes tivessem, e também perdoar. Em nenhum momento Valentina jogou a culpa de tudo que havia acontecido com ela em MdM, pelo contrário, ela viu aquilo como uma oportunidade única. E ela estava disposta a tentar, desde que MdM respeitasse seus limites.

Por enquanto, MdM estava satisfeito em saber que Valentina era única consorte que usava um anel de noivado. O anel de esmeralda rodeada por diamantes agora estava em um cordão no pescoço de Valentina, pelo menos enquanto ela trabalhava com a argila.

- Então, como foi o seu dia?

- Eu fiz uma visita ao Palácio de São Ângelo... – ela disse sorrindo – M, ele é perfeito! E só de pensar que jamais será feito uma obra como aquela...

MdM devaneou enquanto Valentina falava sobre todas as obras de Roma que MdM já havia visto incontáveis vezes. Ele preferia apenas olhar para ela. Valentina tinha uma altura média, em torno de um metro e setenta, porte esguio, pele clarinha, cabelos ruivos puxando para o castanho, olhos azuis claros e um rosto de anjo. Valentina era a filha perfeita, era educada, cuidadosa, tímida e sempre mantinha contato com sua família. Família que não havia repudiado e amaldiçoado MdM.

O lorde se perguntava como ele podia ter uma consorte tão diferente dele. Valentina tinha um coração puro, nenhum mal a havia atingido ainda, enquanto MdM estava completamente perdido. Suas intenções em relação a Valentina no começo eram puramente profanas, mas após conhecer ela melhor ele decidiu que esperar não era tão ruim, o que importava era a felicidade de Valentina. E ela estava muito feliz.

- M, você está me ouvindo? – ela chamou.

- Estou minha flor. – ele mentiu.

- Certo... Então você concorda?

- Com o que?

- Com o que eu acabei de falar!

- O que você acabou de falar?

- Algo que você não prestou atenção! – ela disse rindo – Você está tão aéreo hoje, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, eu sou assim mesmo.

- Sei... Se você estiver entediado... Você pode ir eu só vou terminar a base.

- Eu só quero ficar mais um pouquinho com você antes de ter que ir resolver os problemas da Itália.

- Tudo bem, M – ela disse largando a escultura e se virando para MdM – Eu estava pensando também.

- Pensando sobre o que?

- Que eu não te agradeci. Você fez tanta coisa por mim, pela minha família e eu ainda nem te agradeci.

- Val, você não precisa agradecer.

- Mesmo assim, muito obrigado! – ela disse dando uma leve beijo em MdM.

- Tudo bem.

- Agora se anime! – ela disse passando os dedos na bochecha dele e o sujando com argila – essa sua carranca esta me assustando.

- Val! – ele disse surpreso.

- Agora sai daqui antes que eu jogue essa água suja de argila em cima de você!

- Eu saio quando quiser, esse palácio é meu!

- Mas você é o Lorde Italiano e tem muita coisa pra fazer! – ela disse rindo – Vá antes que aqueles chatos venham atrás de você e acabem com o clima do meu estúdio.

- Como queira – ele deu mais um beijo nela e esfregou sua mão no punho direito de Valentina, retirando a argila que havia coberto a marca de nascença em forma de lírio.

- Eu falo com você antes de ir dormir.

- Vou estar em meu escritório – e então ele saiu.

Valentina esperou ele sair para mudar de mesa de trabalho. Limpou as mãos e então foi até uma escultura de mármore inacabada. Aquele seria o presente de MdM para o dia dos namorados, dia que o Lorde parecia ter esquecido.


	9. Chapter 9

Atenção: Esses personagens (os lordes) não me pertencem, e sim a Kurumada Masami;

Essa história é BASEADA em uma história feita pela autora Aredhel Atreides que também publica neste site. Dedico esta fanfic a ela como uma homenagem ao seu trabalho, que admiro tanto. E por ela nunca mais ter dado continuidade a sua história foi que resolvi escrever essa. E caso ela se sinta ofendida, eu retirarei a história, mas só a pedido dela.

Capítulo 8

Palácio de Bellevue, Alemanha

Lorde Shion abriu os olhos assim que a noite caiu e logo pode sentir que estava algo errado. Na verdade, tudo estava errado em sua vida ultimamente. A chegada de sua consorte, Helena, havia mudado sua vida de cabeça para baixo.

Shion era um lorde reservado, não gostava de chamar muita atenção (o que era impossível dado o seu título) e nem de se meter em escândalos. Ele esperava que a mídia passasse um mês ou dois loucos atrás de informações de Helena, mas a coisa mudou de figura quando eles descobriram que a consorte do Lorde da Alemanha e Dinamarca não era não mais nada menos do que uma Top Model, e uma que havia aparecido muitas vezes de lingerie.

Durante toda a semana, Shion havia recebido e-mails de outros Lordes que tiravam sarro mandando fotos de sua consorte desfilando de lingerie, ou coberta apenas por um lençol, todos elogiando a beleza de Helena. O que deixava Shion louco.

Mas isso era o de menos comparado à situação atual das coisas. Assim que Shion soube da profissão de sua esposa a proibiu de exercê-la. Helena tinha um título de nobreza agora, em pouco tempo ela seria Lady da Alemanha e Dinamarca e não podia mais se dar ao luxo de aparecer com poucas roupas em público.

É claro que Helena não recebeu isso muito bem. Saga lembrava nitidamente do momento em que as coisas desandaram.

* * *

Início do Flashback:

Eles estavam em Berlim há poucas horas e Helena estava se maravilhando com a vista do imenso closet em seu quarto. Antes de conhecer a noiva, Shion havia recebido a informação de que ela trabalhava no ramo da moda, nada mais do que justo que ela tivesse o closet dos sonhos (se Shion assistisse mais Tv ele saberia exatamente em que parte do ramo da moda Helena estava trabalhando). Helena estava maravilhada e Shion tinha a esperança de que tudo ocorreria bem.

Helena era uma pessoa viajada que conhecia uma tonelada de pessoas importantes e havia tido contato com todo tipo de cultura e mente. Ela não havia feito um escândalo com o que havia acontecido, sim ela havia ficado chateada e ficou preocupada com a avó que morava em Sidney na Austrália. Após Shion ter assegurado que sua avó seria bem cuidada (infelizmente a idosa não quis vir morar na Alemanha) Helena relaxou o curtiu o momento.

Enquanto Helena andava pelo seu closet parecendo uma criança no mundo dos brinquedos, Saga a observava. Helen era alta, como qualquer modelo, tinha um porte elegante-sedutor, ela não era magra como as modelos atuais, ela tinha curvas perfeitas. Cabelos loiros acastanhados longos e levemente ondulados, pele clara, olhos castanhos boca carnuda. Ela era linda e Shion estava perdidamente apaixonado.

Claro que ele não podia ter ficado calado e curtido o momento. Ele teve que falar as palavras que incendiaram o humor de Helena.

- Bem, eu espero que goste... Por que eu não quero ver você desfilando com pouca roupa novamente.

- O que? – ela disse séria se virando para encara-lo.

- Essa coisa de ser modelo, Helena... Bem, isso tem que parar! – Ela fechou a cara – Não, liebe, não fique assim! Eu só quero que você entenda que agora você é uma nobre e...

- Eu sou quem eu sou! E eu sou livre pra fazer o que eu quiser! – ela disse andando a passos firmes até ele – Eu não vou desistir da minha carreira!

- Você vai ter que passar por cima de mim então! Eu a tranco nessa casa e jamais a deixo sair! Qualquer imagem sua jamais chegará ao público!

- Você não gosta que eu desfile de lingerie, é isso? – ela perguntou séria, tentando segurar a raiva.

- Sim.

- Pois bem... Eu não quero esse closet enorme! – ela disse fechando as portas do closet com uma batida – Você pode dar tudo!

- Mas liebe, você tinha adorado! – ele disse confuso.

- Eu não quero nada de você! E eu não vou usar nada além de lingerie!

- Você vai andar seminua pela casa? – ele perguntou em tom de descrença.

- Vou! Até você me deixar fazer o que eu quero.

- Liebe, não seja ridícula! Não é assim que você vai me fazer mudar de ideia.

- É mesmo? Então vamos ver!

Final do Flashback:

* * *

E desde então Helena desfilava pela casa só de lingerie. No começo Shion achou algo bem sensual e ele tinha que se controlar o tempo todo para não se jogar em cima dela. Mas a partir do momento em que os funcionários do palácio começaram a serem agraciados com a beleza seminua de Helena, Shion parou de achar graça.

Agora toda noite os dois se alfinetavam e Shion tentava vestir Helena e impedi-la de expor aquilo que só devia ser de Shion.

Ele mal podia esperar pela briga de hoje.

Shion se levantou da cama e apertou o botão que levantava as persianas metálicas das janelas, que durante o dia impediam a entrada da luz solar em seu quarto. Caminhou lentamente até o banheiro, tomou uma ducha e se arrumou.

Depois foi até o quarto de Helena, para tentar mais uma vez convencer a australiana a parar com essa atitude que ele chamava de infantil. Shion bateu na porta e entrou em seguida.

Helena estava de bruços na cama, usava lingerie branca com renda preta, e estava mexendo no computador. Ele podia ver claramente a marca de nascença em forma de margarida entre os ombros. Assim que seu olhar atingiu Shion, ela fechou a cara.

- O que você quer agora? – ela disse sem paciência.

- Liebe, eu vim conversar mais uma vez com você.

- Primeira coisa, pare de me chamar de Liebe! Segunda coisa, eu não quero papo com você!

- Liebe, vamos parar com isso...

- Eu já disse! Eu vou continuar assim até você me permitir continuar trabalhando!

- Liebe, não dá... Você é uma nobre agora e não pode agir da mesma maneira que agia antes.

- Então eu vou continuar com a minha greve.

- Helena, chega disso! – ele disse sério – eu detesto ver... Esquece! Faça o que quiser...

- Espera! O que você ia dizer? – ela disse se sentando na cama. Aquilo havia chamado sua atenção. Por um momento Shion pareceu tão chateado, tão diferente da imagem de Lorde Supremo que ele emanava.

- Que eu detesto ver os outros apreciando a sua beleza! – ele disse chateado – Você deveria ser só minha, somente eu deveria ter o privilégio de ver você assim... A ideia de ter que dividir isso com milhares não me cai bem.

- Shion? – ela disse se levantando e indo até ele – Você estava com ciúmes esse tempo todo?

- não seja ridícula, eu com ciúmes? – ele disse sério.

- Você estava! – ela disse rindo – Shion como você pode ter uma mente tão estreita? É só um trabalho, a minha "beleza" só está sendo usada como uma forma de arte!

- Isso não me convence.

- Shion, vamos tentar chegar a um acordo tudo bem? – ela disse mais animada – Olha, a minha vida mudou muito, recentemente. Eu era livre pra fazer milhas escolhas e agora eu estou presa sobre o seu comando. Eu não vou fazer igual às outras e chorar por algo que eu jamais terei forças para lutar contra. E além do mais, o meu corpo anda me traindo, o que me faz pensar que a nossa união talvez não seja algo absurdo.

- O que você quer dizer, Helena? – ele disse confuso.

- Eu não sei. Eu tenho sentimentos confusos em relação a você. – realmente ela tinha e Shion podia sentir – Em minha cabeça, eu sei que eu deveria estar lhe rejeitando, te odiando, botando toda a culpa do que aconteceu comigo em cima de você, mas algo... Extremamente estranho acalma o meu corpo quando eu estou perto de você. É como se isso tudo fosse normal, o meu corpo sendo que o normal é estar perto de você e ele torna o que eu já vivi como algo pequeno, diante de tudo que eu posso ter com você.

- Helena, eu estou meio perdido.

- Shion, como você é tapado! – ela disse frustrada – Minha mente grita que eu devo odiar você, enquanto no meu coração é como você sempre estivesse ao meu lado.

- Você está dizendo que o seu coração me deseja? – ele disse andando até ela, fazendo Helena ir para trás até estar entre ele e a cama.

- É, mas o meu coração é um babaca, ele sempre se apaixona pelo idiotas bonitos!

- Eu sou bonito, então? – ele sorriu.

- Shion! Isso não é o importante agora! – ela disse tentando mudar de assunto – Para melhorar nossa convivência nos temos que fazer alguns acordos.

- Que tipos de acordo?

- Olha, eu gosto de ser modelo, e eu estou dispostas apenas modelar completamente vestida, chega de lingerie e biquíni!

- e maiô?

- Shion, isso não conta! – ele olhou sério para ela – tudo bem! Sem traje de banho sem lingerie.

- Nem roupas transparentes! Eu sei como esse pessoal da moda é.

- Tá nem nada transparente! Em troca você me deixa continuar com meu trabalho. – Shion parou alguns segundo enquanto pensava.

- Você sabe que você estará confinada ao espaço europeu, não sabe?

- Sei, mas é isso que eu quero. – ela disse determinada.

Shion a olhou nos olhos e viu toda a determinação de Helena. Sua consorte era uma mulher decidida e teimosa pelo visto, Helena iria persisti até Shion se dobrar a sua vontade.

- Tudo bem! Mas você já conhece os meus termos.

- Tá, eu prometo que vou os segui a risca.

- ótimo, agora se vista! Chega de mostrar o que é meu aos outros.

- Eu não sou sua!

- Ah, é verdade, só o seu coração é! – ele brincou.

- Eu ainda acho isso muito estranho. Será que eu estou desenvolvendo síndrome de Estocolmo?

- Liebe, não fale besteiras... O que vocês está fazendo? – ele perguntou quando a viu desfazer o nó de sua gravata.

- Você disse que eu deveria me vestir, é o que eu estou fazendo!

- Com as suas roupas, não as minhas.

- Eu gostei da sua roupa... – ela disse tirando o paletó e desabotoando a blusa.

- Helena, não! Eu tenho uma reunião em alguns minutos.

- Pensei que você iria gostar de eu te despir.

- Se esqueceu de que eu sinto suas emoções? – ele disse respirando fundo – Apesar de você estar excitada, você está mais é querendo pregar uma peça em mim.

- Deixa só eu experimentar! – ela disse tirando a camisa de botão cor de vinho e vestindo-a – Eu sabia, fica muito melhor em mim.

- Tudo fica melhor em você, liebe. – ele disse pegando o paletó – eu vou arranjar um agente novo pra você e vamos ver como fica a continuação da sua carreira na Europa.

- Obrigado, Shion! – ela disse sorrindo – Eu prefiro estar trabalhando a ficar trancada o dia todo nesta casa.

- É, mas não se esqueça de que suas noites são minhas.

- Isso é outra coisa! – ela disse subindo na cama e se cobrindo – Você disse que tinha uma reunião agora, então boa noite!

- Boa noite? Você já vai dormir?

- não, eu vou assistir a um filme de terror, daí eu vou dormir!

- Certo então, boa noite, liebe! – ele disse lhe dando um beijo na testa – espero que você não durma cedo todos os dias.

- Hoje você vai estar ocupado... Então boa noite!

Shion pegou sua gravata do chão e andou em direção a porta. Foi então que se lembrou.

- Só mais uma coisa! – ela olhou para Shion – Quer dizer que você me acha bonito?

Shion saiu antes que o travesseiro voador o acertasse. Helena se arrumou na cama, é claro que o lorde era um homem bonito, só que ela não ia dar esse gostinho a ele. Muito menos o deixaria saber que andava tendo sonhos com ele.

* * *

* Liebe – Querido(a) (em alemão)

Valeu gente pela review, é muito bom saber que vocês estão gostando do meu trabalho e mês esforço para fazer sempre o melhor e entregar o mais rápido possível. Vou aproveitar que as federais estão de greve...


	10. Chapter 10

Atenção: Esses personagens (os lordes) não me pertencem, e sim a Kurumada Masami;

Essa história é BASEADA em uma história feita pela autora Aredhel Atreides que também publica neste site. Dedico esta FHC a ela como uma homenagem ao seu trabalho, que admiro tanto. E por ela nunca mais ter dado continuidade a sua história foi que resolvi escrever essa. E caso ela se sinta ofendida, eu retirarei a história, mas só a pedido dela.

**Atenção: Esse capítulo contém conteúdo só para maiores de 18 anos e por isso essa fanfic foi colocada com rate M. Então não reclame depois, eu avisei!**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Palácio de Flontainebleau, França.

A ruiva consorte francesa, Albine, estava aproveitando final da tarde para cavalgar nas proximidades da floresta de Flontainebleau. Ela cavalgada uma bela égua de pelo branco e junto dela corriam suas duas dálmatas Amora e Mel.

Albine passou a manhã inteira sentada em uma cadeira enquanto recebia aulas exaustivas de etiqueta. A pior parte de ser uma Lady em espera era todo o conhecimento inútil (no conceito dela) que tinha que adquirir. Pelo menos o francês ela já sabia.

Agora era o seu momento relaxante. Um momento só seu. Sem tutores, sem deveres e sem seu persuasivo noivo.

Albine havia entrado em estado de choque quando Cardinale havia dado a noticia que ela jamais voltaria ao seu país. Qualquer pessoa ao receber essa notícia ficaria mal. Os primeiros dias de Albine na França foram depressivos. Afrodite (ou Angus como era seu verdadeiro nome) havia tentando de tudo no começo. Havia dado um jeito de trazer as duas cadelas, havia tentando levar Albine para passear nos pontos mais românticos de Paris, havia a enchido de presentes maravilhosos, mas Albine estava passando por um período de luto. Então Afrodite fez o mais correto, se afastou e deixou que ela superasse aquilo sozinha. Depois de quatro dias Albine acordou um dia com a alma lavada e a razão havia tomado conta do seu ser. Do que ela estava reclamando? Sim, ela havia perdido a vida que conhecia, mas e a vida que estava ganhando? Ela era uma Lady agora, o sonho de toda menina era ser uma princesa e ela seria mais do que isso. Afrodite era um Lorde extremamente carinhoso e atencioso, ela jamais encontraria um homem tão devoto a ela quanto ele. Sim, tudo aquilo era assustador, mas valia a pena ser vivido ao máximo.

E aqui estava Albine, duas semanas depois, radiando alegria e saúde, apreciando cada vez mais sua nova vida e homem que comandava ela. Albine achava que Afrodite tiraria toda sua liberdade, mas ele estava disposto a deixa-la ir aonde ela quisesse, desde que protegida por pelo menos vinte seguranças. Era de longe muito melhor do que ela havia pensando.

Albine fora retirada de seus devaneios por um brilho que veio da floresta, como um flash. Ela parou o cavalo e observou. Tudo estava parado, mas ela podia jurar que havia visto um flash, como se fosse um flash de uma câmera. Uma sensação estranha subiu pela espinha de Albine e ela sentiu como estivesse sendo observada.

Suas duas cadelas rosnavam para as árvores e aquilo deixou Albine mais nervosa. Ela puxou as rédeas, deu meia volta e cavalgou depressa de volta para o castelo. Ela olhou mais uma vez por sobre os ombros, mas não viu nada.

- Madame, já íamos atrás da senhora – disse o cavalariço assim que ela chegou aos estábulos – já está tarde e Lorde Angus já está acordado.

- Eu perdi a noção do tempo... – ela disse descendo do cavalo.

Albine entrou no palácio pela porta lateral e passou rapidamente pelos corredores, sem nunca correr. Subiu as escadas e foi até a porta do quarto que dividia com Angus. Ela bateu levemente na porta e entrou em seguida.

Lorde Afrodite estava sentando na cama, digitando algo em seu Smartphone, ainda estava de pijama e seu cabelo estava desarrumado, revelando que ele havia acordado há pouco tempo.

- Oi, chéri! – ele disse olhando para ela e sorrindo – Estava fora cavalgando?

- Estava. – ela disse se aproximando dele enquanto retirava as luvas – Queria relaxar um pouco antes do jantar.

- Relaxar? – ele perguntou sério enquanto levantava da cama e caminhava até o banheiro– Mas você parece um pouco tensa.

- Ah, sim... Aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha... – ela disse o seguindo até o banheiro.

- Algo sério? – ele perguntou enquanto tirava a camisa do pijama e jogava em um canto.

- Na verdade, eu não tenho certeza.

- Será que pode esperar até depois do nosso banho? – ele perguntou com um sorriso safado no rosto.

Albine havia caído nas garras de Angus em menos de uma semana. Aquele Lorde sabia como conquistar uma mulher. Desde então eles haviam adquirido alguns hábitos, um deles era o longo banho que tomavam juntos logo após Angus acordar.

- Acho que sim! – ela disse se aproximando dele.

Os dois se beijavam lentamente enquanto Afrodite despia Albine aos poucos. Em poucos minutos estavam completamente nus, embaixo do chuveiro. Afrodite tomava seu tempo enquanto ensaboava a pele clara de Albine. Sua consorte era linda. Albine tinha altura mediana, porte petit, com seios medianos e uma bunda redondinha, sardas claras nos ombros, cabelos ruivos, longos e lisos e olhos verdes claros e um rosto de anjo. Sua marca de nascença em forma de flor de lis ficava na parte interna de sua coxa direita.

- Como foi seu dia? – ele perguntou enquanto acariciava sua bunda.

- Cansativo... – ela disse enquanto Afrodite a pressionava contra ele. Ela podia sentir sua ereção contra sua barriga – Eu tenho mesmo que ter tantos tutores?

- É chato mesmo, mas é necessário!

Albine era viciante, Afrodite não conseguia parar de pensar e querer ela. Mas ultimamente ele vinha tendo um desejo que não estava seguro se Albine iria gostar. O melhor era dar indicações e ver o que Albine fazia. Afrodite a levantou, passando as mãos por baixo dos joelhos dela e a segurando pelo bumbum enquanto a encostava contra a parede, e ela abraçava seu pescoço. Albine tentava, mas não conseguia abraçar Afrodite com as pernas. Ela estava aberta e a mercê dele.

- Uau, como você é forte! – ela brincou.

- É você que é leve como uma pluma, chéri!

Albine sorriu enquanto beijava Angus e sentia a cabeça do membro dele lhe adentrar. Albine soltou um leve gemido enquanto arqueava as costas. Angus sabia como a deixar louca, e ele fazia isso a penetrando bem devagar, a deixando sentir cada veia e centímetro de seu membro.

- Angus... Mais rápido! – ela sussurrou.

- Tão apressada... Você costuma ser tão calminha. – ele disse aumentado o ritmo.

Enquanto Albine gemia de prazer, Afrodite decidiu botar seu plano em prática. Enquanto Albine estava distraída, ele aproximou os dedos de sua outra entrada e rodeou lentamente a borda com o dedo. Isso vez Albine se mexer e começar a empurrar seu corpo contra o dele o forçado a ir mais fundo. Como Albine não parecia se incomodar com a atenção na parte de trás Afrodite continuou. Primeiro fez um pouquinho de força e então a sentiu relaxar o suficiente para introduzir um dedo. Albine tremeu enquanto gozava de repente. Que dizer que o seu anjo gostava de ser tocada ali atrás.

Afrodite estava tão concentrado em adicionar um segundo dedo em Albine que nem percebeu quando ela aproximou a boca de sua orelha e sussurrou.

- Se você queria anal, tudo que precisava fazer é pedir! – e dizendo isso seus dois canais apertaram tanto o membro de Afrodite quando os dedos dele.

- Você deixa? – ele disse entre beijos – Deixa eu te foder por trás?

- Você quer tanto assim? – ela sussurrou olhando nos olhos dele – Esteve pensando muito nisso, mon amour? – ela disse com um sotaque francês.

- Adoro quando você fala assim!

- Quer me montar, quer? – seu canal apertou mais o membro dele – Hein, meu garanhão?

- Quero, quero montar você! – sua voz estava carregada de desejo.

- Então vamos para a banheira!

Afrodite fechou o chuveiro e carregou Albine até a banheira, que ficava bem abaixo de uma cúpula de vidro. A banheira estava com água até a metade e havia pétalas de rosa vermelha na água. Afrodite entrou com cuidado, saiu de Albine e a colocou em pé na banheira. Após se sentar, Albine virou de costas para ele e sentou em seu colo, seu membro aninhado entre a sua bunda.

Afrodite beijou os ombros de Albine e acariciou os seios dela com as mãos. Afrodite gemeu quando sentiu a mão dela tocando seu membro.

Calmamente, Albine se apoiou nos joelhos, a água cobrindo até o meio de sua bunda, ela arqueou-se para frente apoiando as mãos na beira da banheira, deixando sua entrada amostra para Afrodite.

- Vem, meu garanhão... Vem me montar com força!

Afrodite não pensou duas vezes. Ajoelhou-se atrás de Albine, partiu sua bunda e aproximou o membro da entrada rosada de Albine. Olhou para Albine que mordia o lábio de ansiedade. E sem medo adentrou devagar nela.

Era tão apertado e gostoso. Afrodite sorriu de satisfação quando seu membro entrou por completo.

- Você é muito mais grosso desse jeito! – gemeu Albine.

Afrodite empurrou devagar, permitindo que Albine se ajustasse a ele. Em pouco tempo ele aumentou o ritmo e estava enfiando com vigor. Água pulava para fora da banheira, Albine gemia e apertava o membro de Angus enquanto ele segurava seu quadril e empurrava com força.

- Isso, com força! – Albine gemia cada vez mais alto.

- Você é tão apertada! - gemeu Angus.

- Tá gostando? - ela perguntou devasso - Gosta de me comer assim?

- Gosto muito!

- Eu sei que gosta! - ela gemeu - Eu amo sentir a sua grossura dentro de mim, me abrindo... me possuindo!

- Eu vou foder você até você não poder caminhar! - ele acelerou o ritmo e meteu com mais força, fazendo Albine gritar.

Albine o apertou enquanto gozava. Afrodite estava a ponto de gozar, quando se retirou e se despejou na bunda de sua consorte.

Afrodite se sentou na banheira, e admirou Albine. Ela ainda estava de joelhos com as mãos apoiadas na borda da banheira. Seu bumbum estava empinando, o líquido de Angus escorria por sua bunda, gotejando em sua vagina e escorrendo por sua perna. Albine lhe sorria sedutoramente.

- E eu pensando esse tempo todo que você era um anjo! – ele disse enquanto Albine se sentava na banheira e se limpava – Eu tinha é uma diabinha!

- Eu não sei por que você está surpreso, Angus! – ela disse enquanto se aconchegava no colo dele – Você conhece aquele ditado?

- Qual? – ele perguntou beijando a bochecha dela.

- As santinhas são as piores!

- Você é a prova disso, mon chéri! – ele acariciou suas costas. Depois de acalmados ele perguntou – não tinha algo importante que você queria me falar mais cedo?

- Algo importante? – ela pensou.

- Sim, algo estranho...

- Oh, é verdade! – ela disse se lembrando. Albine se virou na banheira para olhar Angus nos olhos – Eu estava cavalgando perto da floresta...

- Não me diga que você estava sozinha? – ele perguntou logo preocupado.

- Ai, não começa, eu não estava sozinha, Amora e Mel estavam comigo.

- Aquelas suas cadelas são duas medrosas! – ele reclamou.

- não fala assim delas! Mas voltando ao assunto... Eu vi um brilho vindo da floresta, tipo um flash de câmera.

- Pode ter sido só um paparazzi, você sabe como eles estão loucos por uma imagem sua...

- Acho que não, Angus. Se fosse um paparazzi ele teria aproveitado para tirar foto sem parar, até teria tentando se aproximar... Mas foi diferente. – ela disse lembrando-se do acontecido – Eu me senti observada... E Mel e Amora ficaram rosnando para a floresta, elas só fazem isso com pessoas que não conhecem.

- Realmente, parece estranho! – ele disse saindo da banheira – Eu vou verificar isso.

- Obrigado!

- Agora por que a minha diabinha não sai daí para poder jantar? – ele disse estendo a mão.

- Eu estou com fome mesmo... – ela disse saindo da banheira e se enrolado na toalha – Mas eu não acho que comida é o que eu quero.

- O que você quer então? – Afrodite sorriu ao ver para onde Albine estava olhando – Você está me saindo uma verdadeira devassa Albine.

E eles foram para o quarto continuar o que haviam começado há pouco tempo. Afrodite esteva adorando essa faceta que havia liberado de Albine, mas o que ela havia dito a pouco o deixou preocupado. Afrodite fez uma nota mental para se comunicar com os outros mais tarde, agora ele iria aproveitar a sua recém-descoberta.

* * *

OBS: Assim como MdM, Afrodite precisava de um nome mais real. Angus foi o melhor que eu encontrei.

Obrigado pelas reviews, eu leio todas e levo o que escrevem em consideração. Acho que vocês vão gostar de saber que haverá um pouco de pimentinha daqui a pra frente. E só vai melhorar.


	11. Chapter 11

Atenção: Esses personagens (os lordes) não me pertencem, e sim a Kurumada Masami;

Essa história é BASEADA em uma história feita pela autora Aredhel Atreides que também publica neste site. Dedico esta fanfic a ela como uma homenagem ao seu trabalho, que admiro tanto. E por ela nunca mais ter dado continuidade a sua história foi que resolvi escrever essa. E caso ela se sinta ofendida, eu retirarei a história, mas só a pedido dela.

* * *

Capítulo 10

Gullranda (residencia de verão), Finlândia.

Lily estava caminhando pelo jardim. Sandálias na mão e os pés tocando na grama. O céu estava nebuloso o suficiente para tapar o sol. Há dez passos de distância estavam seus seguranças. Kamus andava meio nervoso depois de uma ligação que este havia recebido de outro lorde e por isso Lily não ia a nenhum lugar sem escolta.

Está manhã Lily estava pensando em algo sério. Em quão rápido havia aceitado a situação em que se encontrava e o estranho efeito que Kamus tinha sobre sua pessoa. Havia se passado três semanas desde a chegada dela e das outras consortes na Europa. No primeiro momento em que viu Kamus, Lily teve sentimentos mistos, o odiava, pois ele era a fonte de todos os seus problemas, porém também sentia que podia confiar nele, que ele ia resolver tudo e ia a fazer muito feliz. E Kamus resolveu.

Lily não podia exercer o trabalho de médica em tempo integral, devido a sua nova posição, mas ela havia recebido de Kamus a tarefa de cuidar de vários projetos na questão de saúde. Está noite haveria um baile de gala que iria angariar fundos para a pesquisa de doenças ósseas.

Quanto ao quesito felicidade, Kamus a estava fazendo muito feliz. Mas o que Lily estranhava era a perda de controle sobre seu corpo quando Kamus se aproximava. O seu corpo parecia ter sido desenhado para responder a presença dele, era algo inexplicável. Teria o sangue de fada alguma influência nisso? Lily teria que estudar essa opção.

- Lily! – chamou uma voz que logo Lily reconheceu como a de Kamus. Quanto olhou para frente viu Kamus de aproximando.

- Kamus, o que está fazendo aqui? Em pleno dia? – ela disse surpresa.

- Ah, o dia está nebuloso o suficiente para eu poder sair – ele se aproximou e a beijou de leve nos lábios – estou sentindo que você está confusa, algo está a perturbando?

- Eu só estou pensativa.

- Ansiosa com o evento de hoje à noite? – ele disse enquanto andava ao lado dela.

- Bastante! – ela se animou – Mas também estou animada.

- Isso é muito bom. Eu quero te dar algo, por que você não me acompanha?

Eles entraram e foram aos aposentos particulares que Lily dividia com Kamus. Ele a sentou em uma poltrona em frente à lareira.

- Espere aqui!

- Kamus, por que tanto suspense? – ela perguntou ficando nervosa – Você já me deu meu anel de noivado!

- É, mas eu acho esse mais legal! - Lily esperou um pouco até que Kamus retornou com uma caixa aveludada.

- O que é isso, amor? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Bem... Eu tenho uma notícia boa e uma ruim!

- E você vai me dar um presente para diminuir a gravidade da notícia ruim?

- É mais ou menos isso. – ele admitiu.

- Você está tentando me subornar! Que coisa feia!

- Amor, escuta só... Eu sei que você esteve se preparando muito pra esse evento e...

- Não vai ter mais evento? – ela perguntou preocupada – Eu não acredito, Kamus!

- Não, ainda vai ter... Só que nós não vamos poder ir... Quer dizer, eu não vou poder ir e...

- Kamus, o que está acontecendo?

- Amor, eu tenho que ir a França amanhã, mas é só por um instante e eu quero que você venha comigo.

- Kamus, eu não acredito... Você sabe o quanto a nossa presença importa?

- Eu sei, mas amor...

- Não me interessa! – ela disse séria – Nós vamos a esse evento, ficamos pelo menos por uma hora e depois nos vamos pra onde você quiser! – ela disse se levantando.

Kamus já esperava essa reação de Lily, por isso ele tinha o plano B. e parece que esse teria que dar certo.

- Tá amor, eu vou mudar os planos.

- Ótimo! – ela disse antes de virar para encara-lo – Qual era a outra notícia?

- Ah... Que eu encontrei a joia perfeita para usar com o seu vestido para o evento.

- Você viu o meu vestido?

- Amor, não é como se fosse o seu vestido de casamento!

- Kamus! Você é muito curioso! – ela disse séria – Você sabia disso? Não dá pra ter segredos com você.

- Amor... Eu só queria fazer uma surpresa. – ele disse se aproximando.

- Tá bom, mas dá próxima vez não seja tão curioso.

- Tudo bem... – ele a abraçou. Como se ele fosse deixar passar qualquer informação secreta na sua casa. – Você quer ver o seu presente?

- Pode ser... – Ele abriu a caixa a sua frente. Era uma linda gargantilha de perolas com um diamante amarelo. – É muito bonita.

- Você não gostou?

- Eu não precisava.

- Do que você precisa então?

- Eu só preciso de você... – ela o abraçou – e do seu apoio.

- Eu vou dar a você o que você precisa... – ele disse a beijando.

Kamus colocou Lily na cama e subiu em cima dela. Sim, seu plano B consistia em distrair Lily com sexo até a hora do voo deles. Estratégia que ele esperava que desse certo.

Kamus despia Lily devagar, enquanto está espelhava beijo por seus ombros enquanto desabotoava sua camisa.

- Só pra constar, não era esse tipo de apoio que eu estava pedindo – ela brincou.

- Ah, vocês não quer... Então eu vou embora – ele disse se afastando, mas Lily o segurou.

- Não, eu quero! Eu quero você! – ela sorriu e o beijou.

- Eu também quero muito você, Lily...

Kamus admirou sua noiva. Lily era a materialização de sua felicidade. Ela tinha altura mediana, cabelos castanhos claros e levemente ondulados, olhos verdes, pele clara e porte atlético. A marca de nascença em forma de lírio do vale estava na lateral do dorso de Lily.

- Kamus... eu tenho que me aprontar para o evento.

- Dá tempo, me deixa ficar só um pouquinho com você – ele disse mudando sua atenção ao seio dela. Kamus chupava o seio esquerdo de Lily enquanto suas mãos desciam até a parte baixa.

- Você fica todo o dia comigo!

- Eu estou um pouco inconformado com o fato de ainda não termos um bebê a caminho... Acho que tenho que redobrar meus esforços.

- Meu amor, vamos ter um bebê quando for a hora... Desencana disso. – ela disse segurando um gemido de quando Kamus enfiou um dedo nela.

- Meu amor, eu não posso desencanar disso... – ele disse enquanto retirava o dedo e a se posicionava entre suas pernas.

- Não coloque tanta pressão nisso, amor. – ela disse o beijando – Vamos ter o bebê em assim que tivermos que ter o bebê.

- ou podemos acelerar isso.

Kamus adentrou sua esposa lentamente e sorriu enquanto a ideia de ter um bebê tão breve o animava. Kamus esteve tão preocupado com o que Afrodite havia lhe contado que nem havia notado os sinais de que Lily estava em seu período fértil. Seria uma vitória se ele pudesse sair daquela cama hoje.

- Mais rápido!

- Hoje eu quero ir bem devagar – ele disse estocando lentamente. Lily ajeitou as pernas de modo que suas pernas estavam passando por cima dos ombros de Kamus.

- Ah, Kamus...

- Só um pouquinho tá, amor.

- Você é especialista em me deixar louca!

- Obrigado, eu tento! – ele sorriu e a beijou.

- Ah, Kamus! – ela disse enquanto ele aumentava o ritmo.

- Melhor assim, amor?

- Muito melhor! Mais rápido. – Kamus estava bem fundo agora.

Kamus se apoiou nas pernas de Lily enquanto empurrava mais forte, logo Lily atingiu seu ápice, com Kamus a seguindo.

Após o meio dia Kamus teve que baixar as cortinas, pois o sol já havia aparecido. Ele estava deitado de costas com Lily por cima, a posição que ela mais gostava.

- Parece que eu já fui perdoado pela minha curiosidade.

- Ah, é mesmo! A sua falta de consideração com a privacidade dos outros! – ela disse se curvando para beija-lo – Vamos melhorar isso, tá bom?

- Eu prometo... Tentar!

- É sério Kamus!

- Tá bom! – ele disse se sentando e segurando Lily – Agora temos que nós aprontar.

- Que bom que eu consegui te convencer a ir no evento.

- Na verdade... – Kamus segurou Lily mais forte e levantou da cama carregando ela – não é exatamente isso.

- Como assim?

- Eu lhe distrai até dar a hora do nosso voo.

- Kamus!

- Amor, esquece isso a gente pode adiar o evento e...

- Kamus, você é impossível!

- É por isso que eu sou Lorde! – ele disse enquanto andava até o banheiro – e você a minha futura lady!

- Engraçadinho! Isso vai ter volta!

- Eu espero ansioso!

* * *

Ei sei, esse foi fraquinho, mas Kamus não é meu forte.


	12. Chapter 12

Atenção: Esses personagens (os lordes) não me pertencem, e sim a Kurumada Masami;

Essa história é BASEADA em uma história feita pela autora Aredhel Atreides que também publica neste site. Dedico esta fanfic a ela como uma homenagem ao seu trabalho, que admiro tanto. E por ela nunca mais ter dado continuidade a sua história foi que resolvi escrever essa. E caso ela se sinta ofendida, eu retirarei a história, mas só a pedido dela.

* * *

Capítulo 11

Ilha Skorpios, Grécia.

Cora estava sentada na varanda do quarto, bebendo vinho e olhando o sol se pôr no mar. Cora nunca havia se sentido tão em paz quanto agora. Ela e Lorde Miro haviam tirado umas pequenas férias de toda a mídia e haviam vindo até essa ilha privada. É claro que o lorde se aproveitou do fato de haver poucas pessoas na ilha para poder aproveitar plenamente de Cora. Graças a Deus que ele dormia durante o dia, ou Cora não teria paz.

Estava ficando mais escuro agora. Enquanto o sol desaparecia no mar Cora dava adeus ao seu momento de paz. Não que ficar com Miro fosse ruim, pelo contrário, era ótimo, mas aquele grego podia ser intenso demais.

Cora sorriu ao se lembrar em como havia se apaixonado tão facilmente pelo Lorde. Também, quem seria louca de não se apaixonar por um deus grego rico e poderoso. Mas Miro era mais do que isso, ele se importava, era uma pessoa gentil e agradável. Ele tinha a incrível capacidade de contagiar os demais. Era uma mudança agradável em sua vida.

Estava escuro agora, as luzes exteriores se acenderam e Cora ouviu barulhos vindo do interior do quarto e indicando que Miro estava acordado.

- Minha ninfa? – ele chamou.

- Estou aqui fora! – ela respondeu. Miro abriu a porta que dava para a varanda e foi até ela – Boa noite!

- Boa noite! O que esteve fazendo?

- Estava olhando o pôr do sol.

- Você já jantou? – Cora acenou com a cabeça – Ótimo, eu vou tomar algo e depois que leva-la em um lugar!

- A gente não vai andar na floresta agora, vamos Miro?

- Não, minha ninfa! Vejo você na sala daqui a pouco?

- Tá bom!

Cora aproveitou enquanto Miro estava se alimentando para se alongar, havia ficado muito tempo sentada. A primeira vez que Miro falou em alimentação ela pensou que ele sugava alguém, mas na verdade Miro, como os demais vampiros que respeitavam as leis, só consumia o sangue sintético. É claro que ele poderia usar um voluntário, mas Miro respeitava Cora e jamais tomaria o sangue de outra pessoa. Miro às vezes tomava um pouco do sangue de Cora, apenas algumas gotas. O que ele mais gostava era de morder seu seio ou o interior de sua coxa. Quando Miro a mordia Cora atingiu outro nível de prazer, era algo indescritível, agora ela entendia por que havia tanta gente sendo voluntária.

- Vamos Cora! – chamou Miro.

Cora se levantou e caminhou até a sala onde Miro a esperava. Ele tomou a mão dela e a guiou até a parte de trás da casa, ele virou à direita e tomou uma trilha bem iluminada que parecia levar ao mar. Nem precisava dizer que Cora estava nervosa a esse ponto. Ela tinha um pequeno problema com água.

Miro continuou andando, caminhou pela lateral da praia até eles atingirem as partes de rocha. Subiram por uma escadaria de pedra mal talhada e entraram em uma fenda onde havia iluminação elétrica. A fenda dava acesso a um corredor e no fim deste havia uma cascata que caia em uma piscina de água clara. Cora viu toalhas em um canto.

- Não é lindo, minha ninfa? – ele perguntou sorrindo – Fazia um tempo que eu queria trazer você aqui!

- É lindo mesmo... É muito fundo? – ela perguntou olhando para a piscina.

- Um pouco, por que? – ele disse já tirando a blusa.

- Miro, eu não sei nadar!

- Eu sei! Quer dizer, eu percebi! Você ficava tensa quando se aproximava do mar. Então eu resolvi dar uma ajudinha! – ele respondeu quando já estava só de calção – Eu vou te ensinar a nadar.

- Não, Miro!

- Anda, minha ninfa! – ele disse se aproximando e desabotoando o short dela – Eu seguro você.

- Miro, eu morro de medo de me afogar!

- Minha ninfa, você acha mesmo que a deixaria se afogar? – ele perguntou sério.

- Não.

- Então tenha confiança em mim. – e dizendo isso ele tirou o calção e entrou nu na água. – Vem Cora.

Cora olhou para Miro, a água ia até a cintura, mas miro era alto e estava apoiado em uma pedra. Cora começou a se despir sob o olhar atento de Miro. Cora era alta, com quase um metro e oitenta, tinha um porte atlético sedutor, com longas e torneadas pernas, seios medianos, pele clara, um rosto perfeito, olhos verdes puxando para o castanho, cabelos longos e castanhos, lisos com uma franja que ia até a sobrancelha. Assim que ela estava completamente nua, Miro pode ver a marca de nascença em forma de violeta no bumbum esquerdo.

- Vem cá, minha ninfa! – ela prendeu os cabelos em um coque e se aproximou cuidadosamente – Me dá a mão.

- Miro, não me puxa! – ela disse botando um pé na água e usando os ombros de Miro como apoio.

- Não vou puxar você... Vem comigo! – Miro começou a andar pra trás e Cora abraçou seu pescoço e enrolou as pernas na sua cintura – Tá vendo, não é ruim, é?

- Não me solta!

- Eu não vou soltar você... Agora solta um pouquinho para eu poder te ensinar a boiar.

- Não, eu estou bem assim.

- Anda, Cora! Você é tão corajosa pra umas coisas, mas tão medrosas para outras!

Miro apoiou suas mãos por baixo de Cora e a ajudou a boiar na água, mas Cora estava muito nervosa.

- Eu vou soltar um po... – Cora entrou em parafuso e se agarrou a ele.

- Você disse que não ia me soltar! – ela disse agarrada a ele.

- E eu não ia eu só...

- Miro, eu não estou gostando disso me leva de volta.

- Que é isso, minha ninfa, vamos tentar mais um pouco.

- Não, eu quero sair!

- Tá bom... – ele disse se aproximando da borda.

Cora colocou os pés em uma pedra submersa. Enquanto ela estava tentando sair da água Miro foi privilegiado com uma excelente visão, o bumbum de Cora estava na altura do seu rosto. Sem pensar duas vezes o grego levou as mãos ao bumbum de Cora e a segurou onde estava enquanto ele lambia suas partes.

- Miro! – ela gemeu em surpresa.

Cora apoiou os joelhos em duas pedras lisas, empinou o bumbum e arqueou as costas, se abrindo mais para Miro. Seu grego tinha uma língua tão talentosa.

Miro fazia movimento circulares no clitóris de Cora, sugava como se estivesse chupando uma fruta, seus caninos acariciam a pele sensível da vagina enquanto ele penetrava a língua em seu canal. Os gemidos de Cora o deixavam duro. Miro retirou a língua e a substituiu por um dedo enquanto lambia ao redor do ânus de Cora.

Cora quase não conseguiu se segurar quando Miro inseriu a língua em seu canal. Ela gemia sem pudor, fazendo jus ao apelido de ninfa.

- Miro! Por favor...

Em um movimento rápido Miro pegou Cora do colo, sentou-se nas pedras e pôs Cora em seu colo lhe olhado nos olhos. A levantou um pouco e a penetrou em um único golpe. Cora ergueu as pernas e se apoiou nos ombros de Miro, este a segurava pelo quadril a puxando para junto de si.

- Como você é apertada, minha ninfa! – ele disse saindo e estocando novamente.

- É você que é grosso demais! – ela disse respirando devagar, podia sentir cada veia do membro de Miro.

Miro a beijava enquanto estocava com força, fazendo Cora gritar. O som do corpo de Cora batendo contra o dele o deixava louco. Miro escorregou as mãos até a bunda de Cora, e enfiou um dedo em seu buraco, fazendo Cora arquear as costas e gritar de desejo. Aproveitou o momento para abocanhar um dos mamilos de Cora e suga-los com força.

- Isso, me fode desse jeito! – ela gemeu enquanto sentia a cabeça do membro de miro bater em seu útero.

- Minha ninfa anda muito safadinha. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto enfiava mais um dedo – Você gosta, não é? Quando o meu pau bate bem forte em você!

- Gosto! Gosto quando você me come com força! – ela gemeu

- Gosta que eu te toque aqui atrás não é? – ele sussurrou – quer que enfie mais um?

- Enfia mais um! – Miro enfiou mais um dedo e estou violentamente rápido no buraco de Cora – Assim, vai! Gostoso desse jeito!

- Eu sei que você gosta! – ele disse dando uma leve tapa no bumbum de Cora.

Miro abocanhou o outro seio e o sugava enquanto enfiava um dedo da outra mão no buraco de Cora. Ela agora estava quase prestes a gozar, então Miro estocou mais lentamente. Continuou sugando o seio de Cora enquanto enfiava mais outros dois dedos da outra mão e abria o buraco de Cora.

- Miro! – ela gritou enquanto gozava.

Miro não aguentou e gozou junto dela, seu liquido aquecendo o útero de Cora. Mas Miro continuava duro, então ele retirou o membro e enfiou no buraco de Cora, bem devagar. As pernas de Cora tremiam enquanto ele socava. Cora abraçou o pescoço de Miro e o beijou. Ela quase não podia aguentar tanto prazer.

Miro fechou os olhos e se concentrou em enfiar fundo em Cora e nos gemidos que ela dava. Miro sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo de Cora antes de ela gozar novamente. Mirou empurrou mais algumas vezes e mordeu o seio de Cora antes de despejar dentro dela.

Cora apoiou a testa na testa de Miro. Ela respirava devagar enquanto tentava se recompor. Miro sorriu, era assim que ele gostava de ver Cora, cheia com o seu líquido, cansada e feliz. Miro só saiu de seu devaneio quando foi beijado por Cora.

- Hmmm, minha ninfa, você tem um gosto muito bom. – ele disse enquanto lábia os dois furos em seu seio. Ele mordeu o dedo e despejou algumas gotas sobre os furos para fecha-los.

- Eu sabia que você não ia me ensinar a nadar.

- Eu ia te ensinar a nadar! – ele se defendeu – eu quero nadar com você! Mas é que você se expos de um jeito tão indecente para mim que eu não me segurei.

- Eu estava saindo da água! – Miro sorriu e mordeu de leve a ponte de seu nariz.

- Era uma visão linda!

- Tenho que me lembrar de não ficar de costas para você – ela disse o beijando – Mas vamos voltar pra casa agora.

- Tudo bem, vai você primeiro! – ele disse sorrindo. Cora já estava saindo de cima dele quando se lembrou.

- Espertinho, você é forte o suficiente para tirar nós dois daqui!

- Tudo bem, então! Só um mergulho antes! – Miro a segurou enquanto caia na água junto com ela.

- Miro! – ela gritou – Isso não tem graça!

- Eu não resisti – ele beijou seu rosto e saiu da piscina a carregando.

- Sei, você não resistiu... – ela disse pegando uma toalha e se enxugando.

- Eu nunca resisto a você!

- Pois resista até voltarmos pra casa! – ela disse colocando a roupa – e quem é chamada de ninfa sou eu...

Miro apenas riu. Vestiu-se e caminhou de volta para casa com Cora. Havia sido bom trazer Cora para esta ilha, pelo menos assim ele poderia reforçar a segurança em sua casa sem que ela percebesse. Miro havia recebido notícias ruins de Kamus, notícias que o deixaram furioso e por isso ele havia tomado esse tempo para ficar com Cora, se acalmar e planejar uma estratégia contra os malditos rebeldes.

* * *

E aí, o que estão achando? A review de vocês é muito importante pra mim, então escrevem o que quiserem. Eu aceito dicas e criticas.

P.S Essa ilha de Skorpios realmente existe, e a dona atual é Athina Onassis.


	13. Chapter 13

Atenção: Esses personagens (os lordes) não me pertencem, e sim a Kurumada Masami;

Essa história é BASEADA em uma história feita pela autora Aredhel Atreides que também publica neste site. Dedico esta fanfic a ela como uma homenagem ao seu trabalho, que admiro tanto. E por ela nunca mais ter dado continuidade a sua história foi que resolvi escrever essa. E caso ela se sinta ofendida, eu retirarei a história, mas só a pedido dela.

* * *

Capítulo 12

Castelo de Windsor, Inglaterra.

Era começo de noite. Suzannah estava enchendo um copo com água gelada e folhas de hortelã quando Anne entrou no recinto.

- Oi, Su... O que é que você está fazendo? – ela disse olhando para o copo.

- Só algo para beber... Vocês chegaram há muito tempo? – ela perguntou se referindo ao fato de que Anne havia viajado para a França com Aioria e havia retornado hoje.

- Há poucas horas... Desculpa eu não ter falado com você quando eu cheguei, mas é que eu estava acabada. A França foi um terror de paparazzi!

- Também, era você, Albine e Lily juntas... É claro que a imprensa ia cair em cima de vocês. Falando nelas, como estão as meninas... A última vez que eu falei com elas foi quando ainda estávamos na Suíça.

- Albine está ótima, ela se encaixa perfeitamente no papel de primeira-dama francesa! E o noivo dela, Angus...

- o lorde que chamam de Afrodite? Por que será que ele tem esse nome?

- Su, o cara é o último cavalheiro que existe! – Anne disse como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais impressionante do mundo – E ele é extremamente sedutor! Eu juro pra você, que se o Aioria não estivesse do meu lado o tempo todo eu teria implorado a Albine pra fazer um ménage.

- Que é isso, Anne!

- Eu estou falando sério, a voz dele é uma coisa de outro mundo! É uma voz rouca que causa um arrepio na espinha.

- Tá sua louca, é óbvio que a falta de sono tá afetando você... Deixa o Aioria ouvir isso!

- Deixa o Aioria ouvir o que? – perguntou Aioria que estava encostado na porta.

- Nada, amor! – Anne respondeu rapidamente – Eu estava contando pra Su sobre a nossa viagem a França.

- É mesmo? – disse ele se aproximando e dando um selinho em Anne e beijando Suzannah na cabeça – Boa noite, Su!

- Boa noite, Aioria – ela sorriu – Bem, eu vou deixar vocês dois a sós enquanto eu vou acordar o seu irmão... Anne, depois você me conta o resto, eu quero saber como tá a Lily.

Aioria esperou para Suzannah sair da sala levando seu copo de água com hortelã para se virar para Anne.

- Então, o que vocês duas realmente estavam conversando?

- Estávamos falando besteiras... Você ainda não me disse o que o Lorde francês te disse.

- Coisas ligadas ao governo, nada que você deva se preocupar. – ele se aproximou e envolveu a cintura dela e sorriu marotamente.

- Nem pensar! – ela disse séria – Você não me deu um descanso nessa viagem!

- Ah, amorzinho... Só um pouco! – ele disse a pressionando contra si para que ela pudesse sentir o quanto ele a desejava.

- Nada disso, eu estou cansada! Você passou o voo todinho dormindo, agora é a minha hora de descanso!

- Você está cansada? Ainda está dolorida? – ela acenou com a cabeça.

- Esse voo acabou comigo.

- Então vamos até o nosso quarto, eu faço uma massagem e você e vejo se consigo fazer você mudar de ideia.

- acho pouco provável, mas eu aceito uma massagem. – ela disse seguindo para o quarto deles.

Assim que chegaram ao quarto, Anne tirou as roupas, ficando só de calcinha e deitou de bruços na cama. Aioria se aproximou, sentou-se ao lado dela, passou um pouco de hidratante em suas costas e começou a massagear. Ele podia sentir vários pontos de tensão e foi cuidando de cada um. Anne andava muito estressada ultimamente. A mídia inglesa não dava folga e como uma nobre eram esperadas inúmeras coisas dela.

Aioria admirou o corpo de sua noiva enquanto massageava as costas dela. Anne tinha altura mediana, um porte esguio atlético, seios médios, um bumbum redondinho e pele clara, seus olhos eram castanhos e ela tinha cabelos castanhos longos e levemente ondulados. Sua marca de nascença em forma de lírio laranja ficava bem no centro das suas costas.

Aioria foi descendo pelas costas de Anne, sentindo o calor da pele dela. Massageou o quadril, a parte inferior da costa, desceu vagarosamente até o bumbum.

- Então, meu amor... Você está pronta para reconsiderar?

- Aioria, eu estou morrendo de sono...

- Só um pouquinho! – ele disse beijando as suas costas – dez minutinhos e eu deixo você em paz.

- Como você é insaciável! – ela disse virando o rosto para encara-lo – Só dez minutos – e ela se pôs de joelhos na cama.

- Sabia que você não ia recusar. – ele disse se livrando de suas roupas e sentando-se atrás de Anne, a puxando para mais perto de si.

Aioria massageou os quadris de Anne, enquanto cobria a área de seus ombros com beijos. Foi subindo as mãos devagar, até chegar aos seios, dando tratamento especial. Anne arqueou as costas contra ele e sua bunda se esfregou contra o membro de Aioria, o deixando mais duro. O lorde podia sentir o cheiro de Anne e sabia que ela estava ficando cada vez mais molhada.

Sem esperar mais, Aioria empurrou cuidadosamente o tronco de Anne para frente a forçando ficar de quatro, afastou a calcinha para o lado e de uma só vez se enterrou nela. Anne gritou, um misto de dor e prazer. Aioria esperou um momento, até que ele sentiu as paredes de Anne apertar o seu membro, e então começou a se mexer.

- Aioria! Mais rápido!

- Olha quem estava morrendo de sono!

- Cala a boca e faz o que eu tó mandando!

- Nossa, que humor! – ele disse aumentando o ritmo.

Aioria fez uma nota mental de aproveitar os momentos em que Anne estava de mau-humor, por alguma razão ela ficava mais sexy desse jeito. Ele segurou nos quadris de Anne e empurrou mais rápido e mais fundo.

Anne gemia enquanto Aioria tocava na entrada de seu útero. Aioria sentia Anne o apertar cada vez mais e quando esta gozou, ele logo a seguiu. Os braços de Anne cederam e ela deitou na cama. Aioria se retirou cuidadosamente e deixou que Anne se arrumasse.

- Agora sai daqui e me deixa dormir! – ela disse enquanto se embrulhava.

- Poxa, eu acabei de fazer amor com você e são essas palavras que eu recebo? – Anne o encarou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Meu Lorde Aioria, muito obrigado por ter saciado a minha luxúria com o seu corpo, mas agora eu peço humildemente que me deixe descansar, o senhor, meu lorde, tirou todas as minhas forças! – ela disse no tom mais sarcástico que podia.

- Assim está bem, melhor! – ele disse dando um rápido selinho em Anne.

- Sai daqui que eu quero dormir! – ela disse jogando o travesseiro nele.

- Sabia que você fica sexy quando está brava... Me dá até vontade de...

- não, eu vou dormir! – ela disse fazendo um casulo ao redor de si com o edredom.

Aioria apenas sorriu enquanto ia até o banheiro tomar uma ducha. Anne não era a única que andava de mau humor ultimamente, as notícias que Afrodite lhe passou o irritaram bastante. Esses rebeldes estavam ficando ousados. Aioria teria que conversar com o irmão sobre o aumento na segunda das fronteiras e vigilâncias das estradas rurais.

* * *

Enquanto isso Suzannah havia ido até seu quarto acordar Aioros. Ele até podia ser um lorde, mas quando se tratava de acordar logo ao anoitecer, Aioros se comportava como uma criança. Suzannah entrou no quarto e não ficou surpresa ao ver o lorde ainda na cama.

Suzannah respirou fundo e se aproximou silenciosamente da cama. Colocou seu copo de água com hortelã no criado mudo e se virou para encarar Aioros que dormia de peito para cima. Cuidadosamente ela tirou o lençol de cima dele. Aioria estava completamente nu, como ela o havia deixado naquela madrugada.

Sorrindo, Suzannah se curvou, pegou o membro de Aioros com um das mãos e deu uma leve lambida na cabeça. Logo ela sentiu o membro ficar duro e Suzannah abocanhou a cabeça do mesmo e sugou de vagar. Suzannah estava lambendo o comprimento de Aioros quando sentiu uma mão agarrar o seu cabelo. Ela ousou olhar para o rosto de Aioros e o viu olhando para ela cheio de desejo.

- Su? – ele perguntou ainda sonolento.

Suzannah respondeu ao abocanhar o membro de Aioros e suga-lo com força, fazendo o lorde gemer. A mão no cabelo de Suzannah tremia. Suzannah levou uma mão até as bolas de Aioros e as acariciou, o lorde prendeu a respiração. Suzannah roçou levemente os dentes contra a cabeça do membro enquanto aplicava um pouco mais de força nas bolas. Aioros estava perdendo a razão. Então Suzannah achou que já o havia torturando o suficiente e novamente abocanhou o membro de Aioros, só que dessa vez até a base. Quando Aioros sentiu a cabeça de seu membro tocar o fundo da garganta de Suzannah ele não aguentou mais e despejou seu líquido na boca de sua noiva. Suzannah relaxou a garganta e engoliu tudo. Quando terminou ela se sentou e pegou o copo no criado mudo e o tomou.

- Poxa, isso que é um ótimo jeito de acordar alguém – ele sorriu e se inclinou para beijar a marca de nascença em forma de rosa de Tudor no ombro esquerdo de Suzannah. Ela a observou enquanto ela bebia o que estava no copo. Su era alta, pele morena clara, olhos castanhos e cabelos castanhos escuros e longos, tinha um porte atlético sedutor, com seios fartos e pernas longas e torneadas. Tinha lábios vermelhos e um sorriso encantador.

- Não vai se acostumando! – ela disse depois de beber todo o conteúdo do copo – Seu irmão e Anne voltaram da França.

- Eu tenho que ter uma palavra com ele.

- Sim, você tem! – ela disse beijando sua testa – Na verdade você está cheio de coisas pra fazer esta noite.

- Por quê?

- Se esqueceu de que a corrida real de Ascot é na semana que vem? – Suzannah sorriu ao ver Aioros fechar os olhos e respirar fundo – É o seu trabalho cuidar disso.

- Por que meu irmão não pode cuidar disso?

- Chega de preguiça, Oros! – ela disse o puxando para fora da cama – Se arrume e vá se encontrar com seu irmão, eu tenho a impressão de que ele tem algo importante para falar com você.

E Aioros pensava o mesmo. Ele estava ansioso para escutar o resultado da reunião na França. Aioros se levantou da cama e se esticou. Ele olhou para Suzannah sentada na cama e rapidamente a pegou nos braços.

- Oros! – ela disse surpresa.

- Bem, se eu recebo esse tipo de tratamento ao despertar eu quero ver o que eu ganho durante o banho.

- Você é insaciável! – ela disse rindo.

- Eu já deixei bem claro a você que eu sou vou diminuir o ritmo quando você estiver grávida.

- Bem, talvez isso aconteça antes do que você espera. – ela comentou em voz baixa.

- Como assim?

- Nada... É só que eu estou atrasada esse mês e...

- NÓS VAMOS TER UM BEBÊ! – ele disse como a maior cara de felicidade que Suzannah já havia visto. Imediatamente Aioros a sentou na cama.

- Oros, calma... Pode ser só um atraso normal, eu não quero que você...

- Oi, meu bebê! – ele disse se ajoelhando em frente dela e falando com sua barriga – Eu estou ansioso pra ver você.

- Oros, eu nem sei se estou grávida mesmo.

- Papai vai cuidar direitinho de você e da sua mamãe. – ele disse aproximando o rosto do abdômen de Suzannah.

- Oros, para com isso! Vamos primeiro confirmar as coisas e...

- Meu amor, não se exalte, isso pode fazer mal pro bebê...

- Oros! – ela disse segurando a cabeça dele entre suas mãos – Não pira! Eu vou primeiro confirmar isso com um médico e depois você pode babar em cima desse bebê, se eu estiver mesmo grávida.

- Perfeito, eu vou tomar um banho e te levo na clínica!

- Oros, você tem vários compromissos!

- Nenhum é tão importante quando a possibilidade de você estar grávida. Aguenta só um pouquinho enquanto eu me arrumo – Aioros disse entrando no banheiro.

Suzannah respirou fundo. Ela ficaria muito feliz se suas suspeitas se confirmassem, mas também estava com muito medo. Seria sua primeira gravidez e seria uma gravidez muito especial e ao mesmo tempo muito assustadora. Suzannah tinha que se preparar mentalmente e emocionalmente para tudo que estava por vim. Pelo menos ela tinha Aioros e sabia que ele jamais deixaria qualquer mal a atingir.

E era exatamente nisso que Aioros estava pensando. Agora com a possibilidade um herdeiro de sangue tão cedo, ele tinha que acabar com os rebeldes. Ele mataria cada um deles com as próprias mãos se fosse preciso, só para deixar Suzannah e seu bebê mais seguros.

* * *

E ai? O que vocês estão achando?

Como eu sou de sagitário eu gostaria de dar a Aioros a chance de ser o primeiro pai.

Continuem escrevendo reviews e eu vou continuar dando update quase todos os dias.


	14. Chapter 14

Atenção: Esses personagens (os lordes) não me pertencem, e sim a Kurumada Masami;

Essa história é BASEADA em uma história feita pela autora Aredhel Atreides que também publica neste site. Dedico esta fanfic a ela como uma homenagem ao seu trabalho, que admiro tanto. E por ela nunca mais ter dado continuidade a sua história foi que resolvi escrever essa. E caso ela se sinta ofendida, eu retirarei a história, mas só a pedido dela.

* * *

Capítulo 13

Palácio de Drottningholm, Suécia.

Dokho estava omitindo algo e Olivia sabia, o que ela não sabia era o que ele estava omitindo, mas ia ela iria descobrir, e seria hoje. Dokho havia estado estranho a semana inteira e havia começado logo que ele retornou de uma rápida viagem a França. Sempre que Olivia perguntava ele desconversava ou desviava sua atenção para outros assuntos. Mas isso não iria acontecer hoje, por que ela tinha um plano.

Olivia se olhou no espelho, ela usava um robe de seda verde que ia até o chão e era amarrado por um obi de seda dourado. Não era do feitio dela, mas Dokho era muito inteligente para ser enganado por palavras. Olivia não podia suborna-lo com dinheiro ou qualquer outro bem material, então ela teria que jogar sujo.

Olivia caminhou pelo quarto e saiu para o corredor, três salas depois ela parou diante da porta do escritório de Dokho, onde ele provavelmente estaria a essa hora. Ela bateu na porta e Dokho permitiu a entrada.

- Olá – ela disse entrando e vendo que Dokho estava trabalhando em alguns papeis.

- Oi, minha gata, pensei que não a veria esta noite – ele disse sem olhar para ela.

- E por que você pensou isso?

- Bem, você vem me dando uma dura esta semana – ele disse sério – por não sei qual motivo...

- É mesmo, eu nem percebi. – ela disse dando a volta na mesa e se aproximando de Dokho.

- Você não percebeu? Eu achei que... – ele disse olhando para ela e perdendo a voz.

Olivia era deslumbrante e Dokho a achava ainda mais linda depois de uma semana de frieza da parte dela. Olivia era alta, tinha um porte elegante, pele clara, pernas longas, bumbum durinho, seios medianos, cabelos loiros e longos, olhos azuis e um rosto belíssimo.

- Dokho? – chamou Olivia o acordando para a realidade.

- O que?

- Você estava me encarando.

- Ah, é que você me pegou de surpresa – Olivia sorriu ao ver que seu plano estava dando certo – Aconteceu algo para você mudar de ideia?

- Na verdade não... Eu estava só querendo ficar confortável – ela disse enquanto se sentava no colo dele. A fenda do robe se abriu mais, deixando as pernas de Olivia à mostra.

- Certo... – ele disse envolvendo a cintura de Olivia com os braços.

- Ah, Dokho, você já soube das notícias? – ela disse toda alegre.

- Que notícia?

- Anne me ligou esta manhã me contando que Suzannah está grávida!

- O que? – ele disse surpreso.

- É, ela está grávida! Anne disse que Aioros está pulando de alegria.

- Eu imagino, se você estivesse grávida eu estaria soltando fogos – ele disse a apertando mais forte – Quando vai ser nossa vez?

- Quando eu quiser! – ela disse séria – Sou eu que vou carregar essa criança e eu que vou sofrer com as dores do parto, então eu decido quando.

- Tudo bem, enquanto isso eu posso ter você só pra mim... – ele disse beijando seu rosto.

- Bem, eu não tenho certeza disso... – ela disse mexendo em uma mecha do cabelo

- Como assim?

- Eu estava mesmo dando uma dura em você.

- E o fato de você estar aqui, sentada em meu colo e usando apenas esse robe significa que você me perdoa por sei lá o que eu fiz?

- Não é o que você fez... É o que você não me contou.

- e depois você reclama que eu te chamado de "minha gata", você é tão curiosa...

- Dokho, você voltou estranho da sua viagem.

- Voltei?

- É, eu acho que tem algo a ver com alguma informação que você possa ter recebido.

- Tipo o que? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- É isso que eu quero descobrir... – ela disse passando o dedo no comprimento do ombro de Dokho – Então, o eu foi que você fazer na França?

- Foi uma visita diplomática para tratar de algumas coisas ligadas ao governo, é só isso.

- Eu ouvi dizer que não é comum tanto lordes se reunirem em um lugar só. Normalmente quando vocês se reúnem é na Suíça na presença do ancião Cardinale – ela roçou a ponta de seu nariz no dele e levou uma mão a nuca de Dokho, o massageando – A mídia achou muito estranho essa reunião de vocês, você, um dos lordes do Reino Unido, o lorde na Finlândia... Me fala o que você realmente foi fazer lá.

- Por que esse interesse no assunto? Você não está pensando em voltar a trabalhar na área de jornalismo, está?

- Não, mas eu gosto de me manter informada... E como Lady da Suécia, eu não deveria estar sempre bem informada?

- Eu não acho que você precise saber de tudo que acontece.

- Tá, então eu vou tentar adivinhar... – Olivia pensou um pouco e falou – Eu notei que recentemente o esquema de segurança no palácio está bem mais pesado, sem falar que eu praticamente não saio mais sem a sua presença... Além disso, eu ouvi no noticiário que houve um aumento na segurança das fronteiras e estradas rurais... Isso quer dizer que você está tentando manter alguém fora, ou tentando encontrar alguém... Eu estou certa?

- Pode ser que sim...

- Eu vou dar um chute e dizer que esse problema esta de alguma forma relacionado as consortes, incluindo a minha pessoa. – Ela viu as feições de Dokho mudarem e ele pareceu estar mais atento – eu estou certa?

- Está mais que correta.

- O que eu preciso saber agora, é o que você e os outros lordes estão procurando... E o que seria isso Dokho?

O lorde permanecia rígido, Dokho não queria que Olivia tivesse nenhum conhecimento sobre os rebeldes, achava que quanto menos ela soubesse mais estaria segura. O problema é que Olivia era muito curiosa e ela iria obter as respostas mais cedo ou mais tarde, talvez fosse melhor ele mesmo contar isso a ela.

- E o que eu ganho em troca dessa informação que por sinal é sigilosa.

- Eu sou sua mulher, Dokho... – ela disse dando um beijo nele – não deveria haver segredos entre nós, muito menos um que diz respeito a minha segurança.

- A sua segurança está sendo muito bem garantida, eu mesmo me asseguro disso.

- Eu posso me proteger se souber o que está atrás de mim... – ela disse enquanto percorria a mão pelas próprias coxas – Afinal de contas, durante o dia você não está ao meu lado.

- Eu posso estar dormindo, mas sei exatamente quando você está em perigo.

- E o que vai poder fazer caso eu esteja em um lugar aberto durante o dia? – ele não respondeu – Eu não quero estar sempre indefesa a ponto de ter que colocar você em perigo.

- É o meu dever...

- O seu dever é estar ao meu lado! – ela disse séria – o seu dever é dividir comigo os seus temores e me preparar para qualquer problema. Você está omitindo informações importantes de mim.

- Olivia, você é muito teimosa.

- Dokho, conta pra mim... Conta pra sua gatinha... E eu prometo recompensar a verdade – ela disse afastando um pouco o robe para deixar seu ombro direito a mostra e também mostrar a curva do seu seio – Faz um tempo que você não me toca... – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele antes de dar uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha – Você anda tão ocupado, nem me dá atenção... – ela fez uma trilha de beijos pelo seu rosto até a boca, e o beijou docemente.

- Olivia...

- Você me fala o que eu quero ouvir e eu te dou o que você quer.

- Você esta tentando me comprar? E com o seu corpo? Que coisa feia! – ele brincou.

- Opa, eu estou tentando fazer o meu marido parar de me enrolar, e isso não tem nada de errado!

- Certo... – ele riu – Eu vou lhe contar.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. – ele respirou fundo e começou – Você é uma jornalista, sabe sobre os rebeldes, não sabe?

- São rebeldes que vocês estão procurando?

- Sim, normalmente eles fazem protestos na rua e normalmente a polícia consegue conte-los, mas o Lorde francês, o Afrodite, descobriu que há um grupo de rebeldes que tem outros intentos... Eles querem machucar as consortes.

- Nós machucar? Por quê?

- Por que vocês são muito especiais... Vocês tem a capacidade de realizar o maior sonho de qualquer vampiro, o de ter bebês. É proibido por lei transformar menores de idade em vampiros, então bebês vampiros sempre foi um sonho impossível. De acordo com a visão da Duquesa, vocês são as primeiras, mas parece que em pouco tempo nascerão mais consortes.

- E vocês as trarão para a Europa?

- Sim, elas devem ser protegidas e ter seus direitos garantidos.

- Bem diferente de nós!

- Você, minha gatinha, é especial entre os especiais... Você nasceu marcada para ser minha – ele disse tocando a coxa esquerda dela onde estava sua marca de nascença em forma de Cassiope.

- Então são rebeldes... O que eles fizeram até agora?

- Afrodite disse que alguns estiveram dentro de sua propriedade tirando fotos da Lady francesa. Afrodite aumentou consideravelmente a segurança ao redor de sua consorte, ação que está sendo copiada pelos demais lordes. Estamos investigando para saber quem são esses rebeldes e impedir que eles façam qualquer coisa.

- Impedir como?

- Isso já não lhe cabe saber... – Olivia fechou a cara – Agora, minha gatinha... – ele disse se levantando e a sentando em sua mesa. Logo em seguida foi desabotoando a camisa e o cinto – Você disse que eu te conto o que você quer ouvir e eu tenho aquilo que eu quero.

- Eu disse, foi? Eu não me lembro...

- É mesmo, então me permita refrescar a sua memória! – ele disse desabotoando a calça e puxando Olivia para perto. Dokho a beijou fervorosamente enquanto se posicionava na entrada de Olivia e esta envolvia sua cintura com as pernas.

- Saudade de você, meu tigre! – ela sorriu luxuriosamente enquanto Dokho entrava devagar.

- Minha gata, às vezes sua curiosidade tem um lado bom! – ele disse quando estava completamente dentro dela – Agora, minha gatinha... Mia pro seu tigre!

Olivia fez muito mais que isso, ela gemeu alto enquanto Dokho entrava e saia de dentro dela. Olivia enfiou as unhas nos braços definidos de Dokho, fazendo o lorde rugir de dor. Olivia fechou mais as pernas forçando Dokho ir mais fundo. Já perto do ápice, Olivia afastou o cabelo do pescoço para permitir Dokho enfiar os caninos na base de seu pescoço, o que a fez gozar. Enquanto Dokho sugava seu sangue e se esvaziava dentro dela, Olivia mirou no espelho atrás de Dokho que refletia a imagem do tigre tatuado nas costas do lorde. Olivia riu ao pensar que esse "tigre" era tão facilmente persuadido por uma simples gata curiosa.

* * *

E ai? Continuem mandando reviews, a opinião de vocês me interessa muito.


	15. Chapter 15

Atenção: Esses personagens (os lordes) não me pertencem, e sim a Kurumada Masami;

Essa história é BASEADA em uma história feita pela autora Aredhel Atreides que também publica neste site. Dedico esta fanfic a ela como uma homenagem ao seu trabalho, que admiro tanto. E por ela nunca mais ter dado continuidade a sua história foi que resolvi escrever essa. E caso ela se sinta ofendida, eu retirarei a história, mas só a pedido dela.

* * *

Capítulo 14

Castelo real de Laeken, Bélgica.

Eliza bufou de raiva. Havia passado a semana inteira confinada naquele castelo, tudo por que Shaka havia ido para a França em uma reunião de emergência e havia triplicado a segurança ao redor dela. Agora Eliza não podia piscar sem ser vigiada. Sua sorte era que Shaka havia retornado esta manhã (ele havia chegado trancado dentro de um grande caixão de mogno).

Eliza agora estava aproveitando o tempo fazendo um arranjo de flores da estufa real. Ali era o único lugar onde a escolta ficava do lado de fora e ela podia ficar em paz e silêncio. Sempre que Eliza precisava pensar ela ia para lá. E ultimamente ela tinha muito em que pensar. Shaka havia sido bastante sincero quanto ao motivo dele ter ido à França. Ele havia explicado que os rebeldes haviam se aproximado perigosamente da Lady Francesa e ele estava indo a Paris para se reunir com outros lordes e descobrir como eles iriam agir a partir daquele momento. Nesta manhã a Bélgica e a Holanda acordaram em alerta. O noticiário sempre anunciava a caça pelos rebeldes e apelava para que a população os entregasse. Shaka também havia estipulado castigo para aqueles que fossem pegos abrigando rebeldes e os escondendo das autoridades. Pior realmente estava a Inglaterra. Depois que foi anunciando oficialmente a gravidez da Lady maior do Reino Unido, entrar na Inglaterra se tornou praticamente impossível.

Eliza havia tentando ligar para Suzannah para parabeniza-la, mas Aioros havia agido interceptado a ligação e agido feito um louco. O que fez Shaka ligar para ele e armar o maior barraco. O que foi seguido por um pedido oficial de desculpas por parte de Aioros, pressionado por Suzannah e Anne.

Eliza estava cortando cuidadosamente o cabo de uma rosa branca quando ela ouviu o som de passos. Em seguida ela sentiu os braços de Shaka abraçarem sua cintura e ele lhe puxar contra o seu peito.

- Boa noite, minha flor.

- Oi, querido... – ela disse enquanto ele beijava seu rosto – Como foi de viagem?

- Odeio a França! – ele disse sério – Parece que toda vez que eu vou lá dobra o número de Paparazzi.

- A Europa toda estava inundada em paparazzi.

- Menos a Rússia! – disse Shaka a largando e se colocando ao lado dela – Eu não sei como aqueles gêmeos fazem, mas parece que nenhum paparazzi se atreve a perturbar qualquer uma das ladys russas.

- Eles não precisam... Anya e Reyna são famosas, elas são jogadoras de tênis profissional!

- Elas até podem ser, mas parece que ninguém viu ainda essas duas desde que chegaram a Rússia.

- Sério? Será que seria bom eu ligar para elas?

- Talvez depois, agora eu quero ficar só com você.

Shaka observava sua consorte enquanto ela trabalhava. Eliza era uma pessoa muito amigável e ela se preocupava muito com os outros, até demais para o gosto de Shaka. Eliza tinha aproximadamente um metro e oitenta, pele clara, porte atlético esguio, seios medianos, pernas longas, rosto delicado, olhos azuis e boca rosada, seus cabelos eram loiros e longos.

- Eu já disse que é falta de educação ficar encarando os outros, Shaka.

- Eu não resisto não olhar pra você!

- Engraçado você dizer isso, pois você passa a maior parte do tempo com os olhos fechados! – ela disse séria – no começo eu achava que você era um vampiro cego... Mas você nunca me disse o porquê de fechar os olhos.

- Os meus olhos já deleitaram-se com muitas coisas desse mundo – coisas bem ruins ele omitiu – E decidi dar uma chance aos meus outros sentidos.

- Eu nem me imagino cego, é tão angustiante... Eu tenho um grande apreço pelos deficientes visuais.

- Talvez você devesse ficar privada de sua visão por um breve tempo e descobrir como seria o mundo apenas com os seus outros sentidos – ele disse desfazendo o nó da gravata.

- Do que você está... – em um rápido movimento Shaka vendou os olhos de Eliza com sua gravata – Shaka!

- Vejamos agora minha flor, como você se sai sem a sua visão. – ele disse se afastando.

- Shaka, para com isso! – ela disse esticando os braços para alcança-lo – isso não tem graça!

- Vamos jogar um jogo, minha flor! – ele disse se aproximando e abraçando a cintura de Eliza.

- Shaka, essa é mais uma de suas perversões, não é? – ela disse sedutoramente.

- Mais ou menos... – Shaka fez um caminho de beijos da boca até o ombro de Eliza. Lentamente ele foi afastando as alças do vestido de Eliza até este cair no chão, deixando sua consorte somente de calcinha.

- Shaka! Alguém pode nos ver! – ela disse cobrindo os seios com os braços.

- Eu tranquei a estufa, só estamos nos dois aqui dentro... E você não tem escapatória!

- Shaka...

- Relaxa, amor... e apenas sinta. – tudo que Eliza ouvia era o som de Shaka andando e mexendo em algumas coisas.

- Sentir o que?

- Isso! – ele disse passando algo levemente pela extensão das suas costas, fazendo Eliza se arrepiar inteira.

- O que é isso? – ela disse surpresa. Seu sentido do tato estava muito mais apurado e aquele toque a havia arrepiado por inteiro.

- É um flor... será que você consegue identificar ela pelo tato?

- Se você colocar ela na minha mão talvez eu consiga.

- Mas assim seria muito fácil... Eu escolho onde tocar você. – ele disse passando a flor pela sua nuca.

- E por que eu deveria tentar adivinhar?

- Para cada acerto você ganha um prêmio, está bom pra você?

- Que prêmio?

- Você vai ver... Então, que flor é essa? – ele disse circulando a área do fim da sua coluna, onde estava sua marca de nascença em forma de tulipa.

Eliza respirou fundo e se concentrou no que estava sentindo. Parecia ser uma flor com poucas pétalas, sendo elas muito longas. Quando Shaka tocou a sua orelha com a flor ela percebeu que as pontas da flor eram viradas. Logo veio a imagem de um lírio em sua mente.

- Seria um lírio?

- Sim, é um lírio! Tá vendo como não é difícil?

- É... E cada o meu prêmio?

Eliza sentiu o peito nu de Shaka encostar-se a suas costas e as mãos deles acariciaram seus seios, os massageando devagar. Eliza levou as mãos à nuca de Shaka enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço. Shaka massageou os seios de Eliza até ela soltar o primeiro gemido, foi quando ele se distanciou.

- Amor!

- Você tem que adivinhar para ganhar prêmios!

A segunda flor tocou o queixo de Eliza. Pétalas pequenas foi a primeira conclusão que ela teve. Quando Shaka encostou a flor em seu abdômen ela sentiu que era uma flor grande e Eliza arriscou um palpite.

- É um girassol?

- Correto! – foi só o que Shaka disse antes de vira-la para si e abocanhar um seio.

Eliza acariciava a cabeça de Shaka enquanto ele fazia movimentos com a língua no bico de seus seios, o mordendo levemente e sugando com força. Shaka repetiu o tratamento no outro seio antes de se afastar de Eliza, a deixando cheia de desejo.

- Essa é fácil.

Eliza sentiu algo macio percorrer suas pernas de baixo para cima. Era uma sensação sedosa e gostosa. Shaka passou a flor pelo seu ventre e subiu lentamente até o seio direito, pressionando a flor contra ele. Foi quando Eliza sentiu várias pétalas.

- É uma rosa!

- É, meu amor, é uma rosa! – ele disse enquanto Eliza ouvia o som dele desabotoando o cinto.

Shaka cuidadosamente levantou Eliza pelo quadril e a sentou em cima de uma mesa de mármore. Ele retirou sua calcinha com os dentes e Eliza pode sentir seu canino alongado percorrer o comprimento da sua perna. Em seguida Shaka abriu suas pernas e as levantou acima de seus ombros e Eliza pode sentir o hálito quente de Shaka em suas partes. Quando a língua de Shaka a sugou Eliza quase pulou da mesa. Tudo parecia muito mais intenso. Shaka a tomou na boca a deixando maluca, até que ele introduziu a língua dentro dela. Eliza sentiu um choque percorrer seu corpo e Shaka rapidamente se afastou dela.

- Shaka! – ela chamou com necessidade.

- Esse é o último! – ele disse com a voz tremendo.

Eliza sentiu uma flor macia tocar sua bochecha e um cheiro familiar lhe atingiu. Ela sorriu, enquanto Shaka passava a flor pelo seu pescoço.

- É uma tulipa, amor. – ela sussurrou.

- É sim, minha flor – ele disse enquanto segurava suas pernas e entrava devagar nela.

- Shaka! – ela disse abraçando as pernas ao redor da cintura dele.

Eliza o sentiu entrar nela, cada centímetro a alargava e a moldava. Até que ele estava completamente dentro e ela o apertava. Shaka começou a estocar, e Eliza sentiu tudo com muita mais intensidade. O cheiro de Shaka inundava suas narinas e o som de seu corpos atingia suas orelhas, a deixando mais excitada.

Quando estavam perto do ápice Shaka tirou a venda de Eliza e ela suspirou ao ver os olhos azuis dele, olhando fixamente para ela, com todo desejo e amor do mundo. Eliza veio enquanto olhava para Shaka, e ele logo a seguiu.

- Nossa, amor, isso foi muito intenso!

- E a única coisa que eu fiz foi te privar de sua visão. – ele sorriu.

- Agora eu entendo por que vive de olhos fechados – ela disse o beijando – mas eu adoro os seus olhos, meu amor, eu quero vê-los mais.

- Não se preocupe, vocês vai vê-los. – ele disse sorrindo – e muito.

Eliza apenas sorriu enquanto beijava Shaka. O lorde estava bastante feliz. Há pouco instante, quando Eliza sentiu aquele choque, Shaka sentiu algo que estava esperando muito tempo. Ele havia sentindo que Eliza estava fértil, pronta para engravidar. E foi exatamente isso que Shaka fez. Ele não era uma pessoa de se gabar, mas ele mal podia esperar pra esfregar na cara dos lordes que sua consorte estava esperando. Durante a reunião na França o temo herdeiros havia surgido e todos os lordes presentes colocaram Shaka como o último a ser pai. Eles não podiam estar mais errados.

* * *

E aí, gostaram?


	16. Chapter 16

Atenção: Esses personagens (os lordes) não me pertencem, e sim a Kurumada Masami;

Essa história é BASEADA em uma história feita pela autora Aredhel Atreides que também publica neste site. Dedico esta fanfic a ela como uma homenagem ao seu trabalho, que admiro tanto. E por ela nunca mais ter dado continuidade a sua história foi que resolvi escrever essa. E caso ela se sinta ofendida, eu retirarei a história, mas só a pedido dela.

Capítulo 15

Palácio Real de Madrid, Espanha.

Mikaela estava em crise. E ela não podia pedir ajuda a ninguém. Aquilo iria acabar com toda a sua paz, caso não encontrasse o que havia perdido antes de Shura acordar.

Havia perdido seu anel de noivado. Havia sido capaz de perder um anel de platina, cravejado de diamantes e com um lindo diamante rosa, lapidado especialmente para ela a pedido do lorde espanhol. Shura sempre ficava feliz ao ver Mikaela usando o anel. E desde que Mikaela tomou sua decisão, ela quase nunca o tirava do dedo.

Fazia um mês que Mikaela estava na Espanha. No início ela esteve em conflito com ela mesma. Ainda amava seu noivo Elano e o fato de ela ter sido retirada de seu país um dia antes de seu casamento foi um grande choque para ela. Shura foi extremamente paciente, cortejou Mikaela incansavelmente, engoliu seco o ciúme que sentia toda fez que ela falava de Elano e de como jamais o esqueceria, e que jamais amaria outro homem.

E Mikaela realmente teria mantido sua palavra, se não fosse pela cena que havia visto no telejornal, onde Elano aparecia feliz ao lado de sua melhor amiga dizendo que se sentia feliz por ter sido capaz de ver o erro que era se casar com Mikaela antes que o fizesse. Aquilo havia destruído Mikaela. Ela havia ficado de cama por três dias, e durante todo o tempo Shura não saiu do seu lado. Ele se recusou a dormir e a cada dia Mikaela o via mais fraco e mais triste. Então ele disse, aquilo que mudaria sua vida e a curaria.

- Você é a coisa mais importante na minha vida. Nínguem vai ser mais importante pra mim do que você, com exceção de nossos filhos.

E aqui estava ela, uma pilha de nervos, procurando pelo maldito anel que havia perdido. E para piorar a situação, naquela noite haveria um baile beneficente e ela precisava daquele anel.

Mikaela havia refeito todos os seus passos, deste o momento em que acordou nos braços de Shura até agora. E nada do maldito anel. Mikaela olhou para o relógio e seu sangue congelou. Estava na hora de Shura acordar, e ela sabia muito bem quem ele procuraria assim que abrisse os olhos.

Mikaela respirou fundo e voltou a sua procura.

Enquanto isso, Shura havia acabado de acordar. E logo sentiu que sua cama estava meio vazia sem a presença de Mikaela.

- Mika? – ele chamou sem levantar da cama, na esperança que ela estivesse no banheiro – Mi amor?

Ele respirou fundo e sentiu o aroma de Mikaela no quarto, já fazia tempo que ela não estava ali. Shura se espreguiçou e sentiu algo cutucar sua costela. Meteu a mão por baixo do corpo e puxou o objeto que o incomodava. Ele ficou confuso ao ver que era o anel de noivado que havia dado a Mikaela. Mas o que ele estava fazendo ali? Talvez tivesse escorregado do dedo de Mikaela enquanto eles faziam amor naquela madrugada.

Pensando nisso, as imagens voltaram à mente de Shura. A imagem de Mikaela nua assombrou sua mente. Mikaela tinha altura mediana, pele clara, olhos castanhos, cabelos loiros, longos e levemente ondulados. Um corpo sedutor, com seios fartos e um bumbum durinho. E no calcanhar tinha sua marca de nascença em forma de cravo. Era linda da cabeça até a ponta dos dedos do pé. Shura mirou o anel e um pensamento perverso lhe veio a mente. Talvez estivesse na hora de dar o troco por todo o sofrimento que havia passado no inicio do relacionamento. Shura levantou da cama e guardou o anel no bolso:

- Mikaela! – ele chamou.

Enquanto isso, Mikaela já havia revirado todo o closet em busca do maldito anel quando ouviu a voz de Shura. Mikaela simplesmente congelou, não havia como escapar, tinha se auto incriminado. Shura entrou no Closet, mas teve que parar na porta, pois havia um mar de roupas espalhadas e Mikaela estava no meio dele.

- Mi amor, o que aconteceu? – ele disse tentando parecer confuso, mas já sabia muito em do que se tratava.

- Ah... Nada! – ela tentou.

- Como assim nada, Mikaela! Olha pra isso, parece que um tornado passou por aqui?

- Ah... É que estava procurando um vestido que eu queria muito usar no evento de hoje e...

- Mas eu pensei que você já tivesse um vestido, você esteve fazendo todas aquelas provas a semana inteira.

- Mas eu mudei de ideia, Shura! – ela disse se levantando e o encarando, nesse momento a melhor defesa era o ataque.

- E você encontrou?

- O que? – ela disse petrificada

- O vestido que estava procurando? – Shura mal podia segurar o sorriso. Estava se divertindo muito com essa situação toda.

- Não, eu vou ligar para a Patricia e ver o que ela pode fazer! – e ela saiu correndo do closet.

Shura esperou ela sair do quarto para soltar o riso, ficou imaginado por quanto tempo poderia atormentar Mikaela até que perdesse a graça. Shura voltou a olhar para o closet bagunçado, talvez fosse melhor não prolongar isto, ou sua noiva levaria seu castelo a ruina.

Mikaela passou o dia inteiro procurando o anel e escondendo a mão do olhar de Shura, mas o seu tempo estava se esgotando. Em pouco tempo teria que se arrumar para o evento e Shura iria perceber mais cedo ou mais tarde. Só havia duas opções, se entregar ou deixar que ele mesmo percebesse.

Quando Shura entrou no quarto, Mikaela estava deitada na cama e olhava para a janela, quando o viu ela sentou-se na cama e o fitou com olhos chorosos.

- Amor? – Shura ficou tenso, Mikaela só o chamava assim quando algo muito grave tinha acontecido. Talvez ela estivesse muito magoada pelo anel.

- O que foi, corazon? – ele disse se aproximando.

- Eu perdi o anel que você me deu! – ela disse em tom entristecido – Eu sinto muito, amor, eu juro que não fui irresponsável com ele... Eu simplesmente não o encontro, já refiz todos os meus passos, procurei em todo o lugar, até mesmo dentro dos carros...

- Amor... – chamou Shura.

- Eu sei que você adora me ver usando ele e você sabe que eu quase nunca o tiro do dedo...

- Mika...

- Você nem precisa me dar outro eu vou...

- Mikaela! – ele disse segurando os ombros dela – Ele está comigo!

- O que?!

- O anel! Está comigo! – e dizendo isso puxou o anel do bolso e mostrou a ela – Você não o perdeu, ele estava na cama, debaixo de mim.

- Mas como... – ela disse pegando o anel da mão dele e colocando de volta no seu dedo.

- Eu vou mostrar para você como é que ele foi parar debaixo de mim – e ele avançou em seu pescoço, espalhando beijos por todo o cumprimento do ombro e do pescoço.

- Shura, agora não... Temos que nos arrumar.

- Vai dar tempo.

Shura a encheu de beijos enquanto a despia e ela fazia o mesmo com ele. A beijou com vontade, enquanto acariciava suas partes e notava que estava molhada. Shura sempre soube que ela o desejava, mesmo quando dizia que ainda estava apaixonada pelo ex-noivo. Tinha que admitir que no começo foi bem difícil, morria de ciúmes pelo fato de sua noiva estar tão apaixonada por outro homem, mas Shura foi paciente, ele sabia que ganharia Mikaela a cortejando e não a forçando. Quase desistiu quando a ouviu dizer que jamais se apaixonaria por ele, mas assim que Mikaela percebeu que seu ex-noivo havia a esquecido na primeira oportunidade Shura teve sua esperança renovada. Ficou ao lado dela quando esta adoeceu e sofreu junto, porém seu esforço foi recompensado. Agora Mikaela estava em seus braços, completamente entregue a ele. Shura acariciou as pernas que envolviam sua cintura e o empurravam mais fundo dentro dela, sentia as unhas dela arranhando suas costas e os lábios de Mikaela beijavam seu pescoço. Perdeu-se dentro dela, desejando por um herdeiro idêntico a mãe. Shura sorriu com esse pensamento.

- Posso saber por que esta rindo? – ela perguntou enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo dele dos olhos.

- Que se tivéssemos uma filha seria meu fim, eu estaria para sempre escravo de ambas.

- Engraçadinho, como se alguém pudesse dar ordens a você. – ele apenas sorriu. Mikaela levou as mãos aos ombros de Shura e notou que estava novamente sem anel – ele caiu de novo.

- Hmn... – disse Shura pegando o anel que estava no travesseiro – parece que está um pouco grande, vamos ter que mandar ajustar.

- Você esteve com ele o dia todo?

- Sim.

- E meu viu desesperada e não disse nada!

- Foi divertido ver você procurar por ele.

- Eu não achei graça nenhuma! – Shura beijou sua testa.

- Eu só quero que você saiba que não deve esconder os problemas de mim, eu vou lhe ajudar.

- Mas eu não queria que você me visse sem ele...

- Eu realmente gosto de te ver usando, mas o mais importante é você e não este anel. Você compreende?

- Claro, amor.

- Ótimo, nunca se esqueça disso.

- Eu não vou.

E aí, fazia um tempo que eu não postava nada, mas é que voltou as aulas na faculdade e estava difícil conciliar o meu tempo. Mas eu vou tentar continuar escrevendo. Reviews por favor!


	17. Chapter 17

Atenção: Esses personagens (os lordes) não me pertencem, e sim a Kurumada Masami;

Essa história é BASEADA em uma história feita pela autora Aredhel Atreides que também publica neste site. Dedico esta fanfic a ela como uma homenagem ao seu trabalho, que admiro tanto. E por ela nunca mais ter dado continuidade a sua história foi que resolvi escrever essa. E caso ela se sinta ofendida, eu retirarei a história, mas só a pedido dela.

* * *

Capítulo 16

Moscou, Rússia.

Reyna respirou fundo e se acalmou. Estava prestes a perder o último resquício de paciência e se isso acontecesse ela com certeza iria matar a irmã. Nunca havia brigado tanto com a irmã, odiava brigar com ela, mas toda essa rebeldia de Anya estava começando a afetar a paz no palácio.

Reyna morria de pena de Saga, o lorde estava inconsolável. Anya mal o olhava no rosto, sempre evitava ficar no mesmo recinto que ele, o impedia de chegar perto dela e, além disso, passava o dia todo treinando. Reyna decidiu que aquilo não podia ser saudável. Tentou conversar com a irmã diversas vezes, mas sempre acabava mal. Kanon a havia instruído a deixar os dois resolverem seus problemas, mas era impossível.

- Anya, você tem que parar com isso, você não tem motivo nenhum para detestar tanto o Saga, ele faz tudo por você!

- Reyna, você já percebeu que eles roubaram nossas vidas?!

- Para de drama! Você continua praticando tênis, vai participar de um dos melhores torneios do mundo, tem acesso aos melhores acessórios esportivos, tem um excelente treinador, um quadra exclusiva e tudo mais. Saga fez tudo para que fosse pudesse continuar fazendo aquilo que você gosta.

- Mas você não está mais comigo!

- Anya, eu já te expliquei – ela disse caminhando até a irmã – eu ainda amo o tênis, mas agora uma gama enorme de oportunidades se abriu para mim e eu percebi que eu quero fazer muito mais coisas com a minha vida. Eu não estou te abandonando. Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado para te apoiar e torcer por você.

- Eu não gosto do jeito que as coisas estão agora... Nos sempre fomos tão unidas, fazíamos tudo juntas e agora você está assim... Diferente! – ela disse demostrando todas as incertezas que ela tinha – Eu estou meio perdida.

- Você tem que concordar que nos não podíamos passar a vida inteira tentando viver uma só vida. Somos gêmeas, mas ainda somos diferentes – ela disse abraçando a irmã – está na hora de sermos duas pessoas distintas.

- Nos sempre estivemos juntas, superamos tudo juntas, passamos por muita coisa unidas e só de pensar que agora eu terei que enfrentar desafios sozinha...

- Mas você não está sozinha! – ela disse beijando a bochecha da irmã – Anya, eu estou aqui, vou sempre estar ao seu lado quando você precisar. Mas agora você tem mais um pessoa em quem confiar, você tem Saga.

- Reyna, não começa...

- Anya, eu queria que você perceber o quanto você esta perdendo sendo tão teimosa. Eu também tive medo de fugir do padrão e da segurança que nos duas tínhamos. Kanon me fez perceber o quanto essa nossa união estava nos cegando, estávamos limitando uma a outra, nos sufocando – Anya apenas a encarou – Eu ainda tenho você, mas agora eu tenho a mim por completa, e quando tenho duvidas ou preciso de ajuda eu posso contar com você ou posso decidir em me apoiar em Kanon. Eu me sinto tão amada, tão feliz... Eu queria que você fosse feliz assim também.

- Eu não sei...

- Confia em mim, confia na sua irmã – ela abraçou a irmã.

- Eu prometo tentar.

Reyna quase pulou de alegria, havia dado um grande passo com a irmã. A partir daquele dia as coisas começaram a melhorar.

Na noite seguinte a conversa, quando Kanon e Saga se juntaram a elas na sala de estar, Anya foi bastante educada com Saga e inclusive o agradeceu por todo o esforço que ele estava fazendo em deixa-la acomodada e apoia-la para o torneio. Saga ficou estático e Kanon mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Reyna mal podia conter seu sorriso. Pelo resto da noite, Anya foi muito amável com ele, os dois conversaram bastante e Anya sorriu diversas vezes. Kanon passou a noite toda pasmo.

Reyna então botou em andamento o seu plano para fazer a relação da irmã e o cunhado entrar nos eixos. Passava a manhã com a irmã e o começo da noite também, então saia com Kanon e deixava os dois sozinhos. Em uma semana os dois estavam se socializando bem, mas Anya ainda evitava toques e carinhos da parte de Saga. Reyna também resolveu isso. Ela fazia questão de fazer atividades em que os quatro pudessem estar juntos e que permitissem que a natureza de gêmea de Anya copiasse a irmã. Numa noite, eles haviam saído para um jantar de negócios importante e na volta para casa Anya se deixou envolver pelos braços de Saga e adormeceu. Depois ela passou a aceitar pequenas formas de carinho e deixava que Saga a colocasse na cama. Reyna só ficou satisfeita quando viu a irmã aceitar que Saga lhe desse selinhos.

Foi aí que começou a fase três do seu plano. Uma tarde ela estava treinando com Anya. Depois de três horas de treino as duas derem o como encerrado e foram tomar banho. Depois de uma chuveirada as duas estavam mergulhada na banheira, relaxando, quando Reyna tocou no assunto.

- Então, o Saga te levou pra jantar ontem?

- Foi um jantar de negócios, mas foi divertido. Apesar de que o assunto em pauta me deixou um pouco preocupada.

- Como assim? - Reyna perguntou ficando preocupada.

- Eu não havia notado antes, por que passamos grande parte do tempo dentro do Kremlin, mas você já notou que a segurança por aqui esta mais pesada? – Reyna apenas a encarou – O número de seguranças parece ter dobrado e ontem o restaurante estava cercado de policiais. No jantar havia militares e o secretário de segurança nacional, e Saga estava falando sobre coisas como aumentar o esquema de segurança nos aeroportos e nas rodovias e essas coisas.

- E por que isso te preocupa?

- Eu fico pensando no por que de gastar milhões para aumentar a segurança tão repentinamente? Seria por nossa causa? – ela olhou para a irmã – você acha que esta acontecendo algo que nos não sabemos?

- Saga só está se preocupando com a segurança nacional, deve ser algo de rotina... Mas a gente pode tentar ligar para Olivia, ela pode saber de algo.

- Acho que vou fazer isso...

- Vai fazer o que, minha rainha?

Anya rapidamente afundou até o queixo na espuma. Saga e Kanon haviam entrado no recinto e estavam se aproximando da banheira.

- Boa noite, querido! – disse Reyna erguendo o corpo para beijar Kanon.

- Vocês duas estão radiantes! – disse Kanon se ajoelhando perto da banheira.

- Minha rainha, está tudo bem? – disse Saga imitando o irmão.

- Sim, mas por que os dois estão aqui.

- Eu e Saga estamos fazendo um experimento – disse Kanon.

- Estamos vendo se conseguimos o mesmo nível de sincronismo que vocês duas tinham – terminou Saga.

- O que vocês acham? – disseram os dois juntos.

- Parece se divertido – disse Reyna – e como anda esse experimento de vocês?

- Vamos fazer um teste agora – eles disseram juntos – e gostaríamos que vocês participassem.

- Ah.. – Anya e Reyna se entreolharam – tudo bem.

E sem dizer mais nada os dois avançaram sobre suas respectivas consortes. As duas foram igualmente surpreendidas. Os dois começaram com um beijo longo e sedutor, estavam tão sincronizados que até moviam o lábio do mesmo jeito.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles meteram a mão na água e começaram a acaricia-las, onde Kanon tocava Reyna, Saga tocava Anya. Primeiro nos braços, depois no colo, depois os seios, escorrendo pela lateral do abdômen, acariciando as coxas e o interior delas.

- Acho que já está bom de banho para vocês duas – eles disseram juntos.

Anya e Reyna foram erguidas da banheira direto para os braços de seus lordes. Aquele sincronismo todo era até mesmo sensual. Os lordes a levaram para a imensa cama e começaram a usar a boca para acaricia-las. Descendo por seus corpos e deixando um caminho de beijos, mordidas e lambidas. Anya e Reyna gemeram juntas quando sentiram a boca de seus lordes sobre seus sexos. As duas se olharam, era como ver uma imagem no espelho, as duas arfavam de prazer. Quando os lordes inseriram a língua em seus canais as duas arquearam as costas e gemeram.

Num piscar de olhos as duas foram levantadas e colocadas de bruços na cama, com os pés no chão e uma de cada lado da cama, as duas se olhavam. Era estranhamente sedutor, pois elas sentiam e também viam o que estava acontecendo. Reyna viu Saga percorreu as mãos pelas costas da irmã e ao mesmo tempo sentia Kanon acaricia as suas. Anya viu Kanon ajeitar Reyna na cama e expor a irmã para o seu membro enorme.

As duas sentiram as mãos deles em suas bundas, as abrindo. Sentiram a cabeça de seus membros deslizando por suas entradas. Reyna girou a parte de cima do corpo para olhar para Kanon e uma das mãos agarrou braço de Kanon, ato que Anya repetiu com Saga. Os dois irmãos penetravam devagar, no quarto só havia o som do gemido das duas ladys.

Saga se enterrou dentro de Anya e viu o irmão igualmente enterrado em Reyna. As duas gemiam e respirando devagar, tentando se ajustar ao tamanho. Alguns minutos depois eles começaram a se mover e aquele coro maravilhoso começou. Apesar de Saga e Kanon estarem se mexendo no mesmo ritmo, as duas gemiam em sintonias diferentes.

- Isso é... – começou Anya, arqueando as costas e levantando uma das pernas para aprofundar as estocadas de Saga.

- Maravilhoso! – completou Reyna, imitando a irmã e se segurando nos braços de Kanon para poder se empurrar contra ele.

As duas se agarraram ao lençol enquanto os gêmeos a estocavam com força. Anya chegou ao clímax primeiro, seguida da irmã, mas nada de os gêmeos a acompanharem. Os dois a empurram mais para o meio da cama, as deixando de quatro e voltaram a penetra-las, dessa vez com mais força. Anya e Reyna apoiavam um braço na cama e o outro na irmã.

- Não faça isso... – disse Saga e Kanon se inclinando sobre ela e as impedindo de se segurarem uma na outra – você vai acabar machucando sua irmã.

Anya e Reyna sucumbiram totalmente ao prazer enquanto os irmãos a estocavam cada vez mais forte. Elas ainda atingiram o pico duas vezes, antes de Saga e Kanon a colocarem de lado, uma de frente para a outra e a tomarem na posição de colherzinha. As duas gemeram alto, a nova posição os fazia tocar um ponto de prazer. Quando sentiram que não iam aguentar mais, Saga e Kanon morderam o pescoço de suas consortes e então liberaram dentro delas.

Anya e Reyna caíram cansadas na cama e olhavam uma pra outra enquanto os lordes lambiam vagorosamente as feridas no pescoço, as fazendo fechar mais rápido. Os dois lordes, permaneceram dentro de suas ladys e apenas cobriram seus corpo com os lençóis.

- Então, vocês acham que vai dar certo? – perguntaram os dois.

- O que vai dar certo? – perguntou Anya.

- O nosso experimento – disseram os dois.

- Eu acho que foi um sucesso! – disse Reyna – e eu adorei.

- Eu também – disse Anya se virando e beijando Saga.

- Aprovado, então? – perguntou Kanon.

- Por mais que eu ache extremamente sedutor ver vocês dois assim, e toda essa coisa de espelho vivo – disse Anya – eu quero ter o meu Saga sozinha.

- Seu Saga? – disse Saga sorrindo.

- Pois eu não estava pensando em dividir o Kanon com você! – brincou Reyna. As duas levaram uma leve estocada.

- Nada de brigas... – disseram os gêmeos.

- não estamos brigando... Estamos... – disse Anya procurando uma palavra.

- contando vantagem – disse Reyna rindo – Por exemplo, Kanon tem mãos fortes.

- Saga tem mãos habilidosas – brincou Anya.

- Kanon tem gosto de cereja.

- Saga de amora – os dois irmãos riram.

- Kanon é grosso!

- Saga é longo.

- E vocês duas são perfeitas! – disseram ele juntos.

- Minha Reyna – disse Kanon beijando Reyna na testa enquanto ela estava quase caindo no sono.

- Minha Anya – disse Saga fazendo o mesmo e vendo Anya fechar os olhos e adormecer – Eu devo admitir que essa sua ideia foi brilhante, Kanon.

- Na verdade foi da Reyna, ela queria ver a irmã feliz como ela – ele disse olhando para o irmão.

- Eu tenho que agradecer muito a minha cunhada e que estreitou os laços entre minha lady e eu.

- Reyna me fez prometer que se fosse magoasse Anya era para eu te torturar por anos, então estrague tudo.

- Eu não vou. Vou proteger Anya de tudo, até mesmo de mim.

- Nossas lady precisam de proteção contra os malditos rebeldes – disse Kanon baixando o tom e verificando se as duas estavam realmente dormindo – O que o secretário disse ontem?

- Que eles pegaram três suspeitos e estão sendo interrogados, mas eu acho melhor eu e você participarmos deste interrogatório.

- Eu concordo – Kanon ajeitou o travesseiro e se acomodou – as coisas estão ficando sérias, algumas lady estão grávidas e os outros lordes estão em estado de alerta constante.

- Assim que terminamos de descansar eu vou te mostrar os novos planos de segurança.

* * *

Já fazia tempo que eu não postava nada, mas é que a facu e doenças não me deixam em paz. Mas agora que eu tenho umas ferias vou dar uma bela adiantada. essa semana deve estar saindo mais. Valeu pelo suporte!


End file.
